Engagement
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Mana yang akan kau pilih, orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang mencintaimu? ChanBaek. Oneshoot. BL.


Warning: Rate M for harsh words

* * *

Jika kalian dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, mana yang akan kalian pilih?

Yang kalem atau yang brutal?

Yang rapi atau yang berantakan?

Yang pintar atau yang tolol?

Yang kesayangan seluruh guru atau yang kesayangan guru BK?

Yang anak baik-baik atau yang tak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali?

Yang masakannya enak atau yang tak bisa membedakan mana gula mana garam?

Yang bicaranya lembut dan bermakna atau yang mulutnya serampangan?

Yang kalian cintai atau yang mencintai kalian?

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 **Ugly Necktie**

* * *

"Yo, Chanyeol!"

Jangan berbalik. Jangan ladeni. Anggap saja tidak ada.

Aku membuka lokerku dan pura-pura tidak mendengar yang barusan memanggil. "Chanyeol! Aku sudah memanggilmu, memangnya kau tak mendengarku tadi?"

Ini dia.

Aku Ketua Kedisiplinan yang disegani di sekolah ini. Tak ada yang berani berbuat onar dalam radius lima puluh meter dari tempatku berada. Tapi yang barusan saja menepuk pundakku adalah rajanya biang onar di sekolah ini. Tidak—dia bahkan selalu berbuat keributan dimanapun dia berada.

Aku merasa wibawaku sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan menguap tak bersisa. Kredibilitasku serasa bagai dipertanyakan.

"Hei~ kenapa kau diam saja?" Dia bersandar dengan gaya urakannya di loker sebelah. Sumpah, aku paling malas kalau harus berurusan dengan anak ini. Seratus berandalan sekolah lebih mudah diatasi daripada satu orang Byun Baekhyun.

Lihat saja caranya mengunyah permen karet dan seenaknya menempelkan di pegangan loker. Malang sekali anak yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu—bagaimana caranya dia akan membuka lokernya kalau seluruh pegangannya direkati permen karet berliur menjijikkan seperti itu?

"Aku sedang mendengar musik." Balasku sekenanya. Dia terkekeh sambil membuka bungkus permen karet yang baru kemudian seenaknya menyelipkan sampahnya ke dalam lokerku.

"Tapi kau tak pakai _earphone_."

Aku memutar mata jengah kemudian mengambil kembali sampah permen yang ia masukkan. "Kau tak pernah dengar _invisible earphone_?"

Byun Baekhyun hanya tertawa, entah bagian mananya yang lucu.

"Dan _please_ , kau tak bisa baca tulisan itu? Apa kurang besar? Perlu kusuruh bagian perlengkapan untuk memperbesarnya dan menyinarinya pakai lampu?"

Aku menunjuk tulisan yang melintang di atas dinding dekat tangga. DILARANG BUANG SAMPAH SEMBARANGAN.

"Ini sampahmu, kukembalikan. Lokerku bukan tempat sampah."

Aku memasukkan bungkus permen karet warna pink itu ke saku seragamnya lalu mengunci lokerku rapat-rapat.

"CK—kau perhitungan sekali."

Aku hanya menjalankan tata tertib. Kalau tidak suka pergi saja kau ke hutan sana. Dasar makhluk gaib.

"Yak! Mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara."

Byun Baekhyun terus saja mengekoriku dan mengomentari apapun yang terlihat oleh matanya. Dia benar-benar makhluk dengan tingkat kebisingan mengalahkan jumlah desibel yang dihasilkan roket. Aku pusing kalau berada dekat dengannya lebih dari lima menit saja.

Kaki panjangku kulangkahkan sejauh mungkin, berusaha memperlebar jarak kami berdua. Baekhyun yang tertinggal beberapa meter langsung saja berlari mengejarku, menggangguku dengan tingkah menyebalkan yang membuatku sakit kepala itu.

Di belokan koridor, langkahku terhenti tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Baekhyun menabrak punggungku.

"Auch! Kalau jalan pakai mata, Park Chanyeol!" Makinya.

"Kau yang kalau jalan pakai mata. Dasar bodoh." Balasku. Tiga meter di depanku, ada Guru Kang dan—pujaan hatiku, Do Kyungsoo. Aku menegakkan tubuh dan memasang senyum terbaik.

"Selamat Siang, Guru Kang." Aku menunduk hormat dan beliau balas menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Aku tersenyum senang. Bukan senang karena berpapasan dengan guru matematika yang menurutku lumayan kejam itu, tapi karena seseorang yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo tampak membawa tumpukan buku, pasti Guru Kang yang menyuruh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat melihatku dan aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Guru Kang! Dasimu hari ini jelek sekali, beli dimana?"

Dan Byun Baekhyun akan selalu mengomentari apa-apa saja yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Guru Kang hanya mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan lagi tanpa memperdulikan celetukan tak berguna dari murid biang onar itu.

Baekhyun terbahak setelah Guru Kang dan Kyungsoo berjarak lima meter dari kami. Dia pikir mengejek guru itu lucu? Dasar tak punya etika. Tak tahu sopan santun. Kalaupun misalnya aku tidak suka pada salah satu guru, aku tidak akan segila itu untuk menghinanya di depan matanya sendiri.

"Haha—lucu sekali dia, iya kan Chan? Istrinya punya selera yang payah. Bahkan tukang kebunku lebih mengerti mode daripada dia. HAHA."

"Dan preman-preman jalanan yang tak pernah sekolah lebih tahu sopan santun daripada kau, Byun Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau cari sekolah untuk mendidik mulutmu itu."

Aku tersenyum sinis kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. Aku cukup lega karena Baekhyun tak mengekoriku lagi. Entahlah. Mungkin saja dia menangkap sesuatu menarik yang patut dikomentari atau apa. Aku tak peduli.

 **Seandainya saja kau tahu Baekhyun merasa hatinya perih karena ucapanmu, Chan. Oh—jangan lupakan bagaimana wajah terlukanya saat melihat kau dan Kyungsoo saling melempar senyum.**

* * *

 **Baddest Male**

* * *

"Hei—yang tidak berpakaian lengkap pergi ke sebelah sana!"

"Yak! Dasi itu dipasang di leher, bukan disimpan di di saku! Cepat pasangkan!"

"Kau—iya, kau! Aku punya sisir—tolong sisir rambutmu yang rapi sebelum aku memangkasnya!"

Aku memandangi ketiga anggota kedisiplinan yang sedang bertugas di gerbang depan sana. Mereka adalah bawahanku dan aku adalah ketuanya. Menjadi Ketua Kedisiplinan itu tidak buruk, malahan aku seperti disegani di sekolah Setiap pagi, kami akan bertugas di gerbang depan—menertibkan murid-murid pembelot agar berpakaian dan berperilaku sesuai peraturan. Sebulan sekali kami juga akan melakukan razia dari kelas yang satu ke kelas lain. Intinya, tugasku itu keren tapi terkadang membosankan.

Pada dasarnya, murid-murid di SMA-ku ini baik-baik. Yah, mungkin ada beberapa yang sengaja melanggar peraturan agar terlihat keren atau apa. Tapi secara keseluruhan, mereka mudah diatur. Sekolahku juga terkenal dengan reputasinya yang bagus, tidak pernah terlibat tawuran dengan sekolah lain dalam dua puluh tahun belakangan. Tidak seperti sekolah lain yang terkadang tawuran sampai memakan korban jiwa.

 _Yeah_ , tadi kubilang 'pada dasarnya', itu artinya tidak semua anak baik-baik. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang benar-benar membuatku makan hati setiap hari.

"Yak! Kim Jongdae! Bukakan gerbangnya sekarang, atau..."

"Atau apa, Byun Baekhyun? Kau selalu saja terlambat setiap hari sejak kelas satu. Kapan kau bisa berubah, hah?" Jongdae, salah satu anggotaku sibuk memarahi lelaki bertubuh pendek yang berdiri di luar gerbang itu.

"Aku akan berubah kalau sudah lulus nanti. Cepat bukakan gerbangnya, Jongdae ya~ aku harus ke toilet segera."

"Tidak! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan kembali lagi besok sebelum gerbangnya ditutup lagi!"

"Astaga! Aku hanya terlambat sepuluh menit dan kalian sudah mengurungku di luar?"

Dan mereka terus beradu mulut.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, bandit nomor satu di sekolah ini. Setidaknya itu menurut pemikirannya sendiri karena aku tak pernah menganggap dia bandit yang harus ditakuti. Aku menganggapnya makhluk gaib yang harus dimusnahkan. Dia itu sampah yang mengganggu tatanan kehidupan, tidak pantas diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Chan! Lihat nih anggotamu tidak becus sekali menjalankan tugas! Aku sudah menjelaskan kalau aku terlambat karena tadi malam..."

"Kau urus yang lain saja, Jongdae. Biar yang satu ini aku yang mengurus."

Jongdae mencibir ke arah Baekhyun kemudian berlalu pergi, mengurusi barisan murid yang pakaiannya tidak sesuai peraturan. Baekhyun menggenggam jeruji gerbang dengan senyum kelewat lebar yang membuatku ingin mengambil batu dan merontokkan seluruh giginya.

"Kalau kau pikir sekolah itu seperti tempat pelacuran yang bisa kau datangi kapan saja sesuka hatimu, kau salah besar, Baekhyun sshi. Kau terlambat dan itu artinya kau tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami?"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian mendorong-dorong besi gerbang. "Bu~ka. Aku harus ke toilet."

"Rumahmu punya toilet, kan? Pulang saja kalau begitu. Sekalian saja rendam kepala kosongmu itu bersama kotoranmu sendiri."

"Ish kau kasar sekali! Jadi kau tak mau membukakan gerbangnya?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari besi gerbang kemudian melangkah mundur. "Kalau begitu, aku akan lompat!"

"Terserah—silahkan saja lompat."

Aku tersenyum miring saat melihat si makhluk gaib mengambil ancang-ancang. Gerbang ini tingginya nyaris tiga meter dan ada besi runcing-runcing di bagian atasnya. Baekhyun sudah sering melompati pagar, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya lewat dengan selamat. Dia berlari dan menerjang gerbang besi yang berdiri kokoh. Kuakui, meski tubuhnya kecil mungil, dia cukup lincah juga. Kaki mungilnya mendarat dengan terlatih di setiap pijakan, dia sampai ke atas gerbang dengan cepat. Dia melempar tasnya masuk ke pekarangan sekolah.

Aku menyeringai saat melihat dia berada di puncak gerbang. Satu kakinya berada di luar gerbang dan satu lagi berada di dalam—bagian besi gerbang yang runcing berada tepat di bawah selangkangannya. Bagaimana ya kalau benda itu tertusuk besi? Pasti lucu.

"Yak! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menarik kakiku seperti tiga bulan lalu. Aku tidak mau celanaku sobek lagi!" Dia mendelik saat aku berjalan santai persis di bawahnya. Tiga bulan lalu, Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, memanjat gerbang dan aku menarik kakinya.

Waktu itu aku cukup puas melihatnya malu setengah mati karena celananya robek di bagian pantat.

"Cepat turun, aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu kemana-mana sambil menutupi celanamu yang compang-camping itu. Oh ya, kau pakai celana dalam pink hari ini?"

"Aku pakai warna hitam. Ish—jangan tangkap kakiku, Park Chanyeol!"

Sebenarnya aku terpaksa. Murid berandalan seperti Byun Baekhyun memang perlu dibuat malu sekali-sekali biar dia jera. Kalau bukan karena terpaksa, mana mungkin aku mau menyentuh tubuhnya yang menurutku lebih menjijikkan dari sampah itu. Aku menangkap pergelangan kakinya dan dia meronta dengan cara menendang-nendang di udara.

"Yak! Aku bisa jatuh!" Baekhyun memegang sisi besi yang tajam, tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang di atas gerbang karena selain mencengkeram kakinya, aku juga menendang gerbang itu agar dia limbung.

"Aku tak peduli!"

Aku terus menarik kakinya sambil menendang gerbang dan dia terus berpegangan di besi sampai akhirnya...

"Akkhh!"

...dia jatuh terjerembap persis di dekat kakiku. Beberapa anggotaku segera datang menghampiri dan membantunya agar berdiri. Baekhyun mengaduh sambil memegangi pinggulnya kemudian menepis debu di celana panjangnya.

"Yak! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan tarik celanaku!" Dia memelototiku dan aku balas tersenyum remeh. "Aku juga sudah menyuruhmu pulang, kau saja yang keras kepala."

Kami berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku menyuruh semua anggotaku serta murid lain untuk bubar. Aku melipat tangan sambil memandangi wajah yang paling kubenci di dunia itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku membenci seseorang sampai seperti ini. Baekhyun meraba bahu kanan bagian belakangnya sambil meringis dan—aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ada darah di ujung jarinya.

Aku melirik bagian tajam besi pagar di atas sana. Ya ampun, pasti tadi bahunya tergores benda itu saat aku menarik kakinya. Apakah sakit?

Tapi kenapa aku harus peduliku?

"Heish—bahuku jadi terluka gara-gara kau!" Dia bersungut kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya yang berdarah. Aku sempat melirik lengan seragamnya robek dan ada goresan panjang disana. Aku terkekeh kemudian mendorong kepalanya dengan ujung jari telunjukku. "Jangan suka menyalahkan orang atas apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Tapi kau kan tak perlu menarikku seperti tadi! Aku bisa turun sendiri."

"Terserah, aku tak peduli. Oh, aku harus cepat-cepat mencuci tanganku. Aku sudah menyentuh kulitmu beberapa kali sepagian ini." Ujarku sambil menatap tanganku dengan jijik.

"Segeralah masuk kalau kau tak mau guru BK memanggilmu." Aku melemparkan senyum sinis sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi. Kalian bilang aku keterlaluan karena sudah membuat Baekhyun terluka tapi tak mengobatinya? Terserah.

Mungkin dia akan marah padaku hari ini. Tapi aku bertaruh besok-besok dia pasti akan kembali menempeliku seperti biasa.

Aku melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun.

 **Kau tak tahu kan Chan, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan kembali melompati gerbang. Dia membolos lagi hari ini padahal dia sudah berusaha bangun cepat-cepat. Kau juga mana mungkin tahu kalau Baekhyun terus memegangi bahunya sambil mengusap matanya yang basah. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali kau menyakiti fisik dan hatinya, Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **Laugh and Tear**

* * *

"Hey, Chan! Katanya kau mau rapat OSIS, ya?"

Apa kubilang? Baekhyun tak akan tahan untuk mendiamiku lebih dari tiga hari. Dia bolos setelah kejadian waktu itu, yang aku menariknya sampai jatuh dari atas gerbang dan karena itu bahunya terluka. Dia membolos selama dua hari dan hari ini dia kembali masuk sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah nanti akan ada rapat OSIS sampai sore, itu artinya aku tak bisa pulang cepat. Aku adalah Ketua Kedisiplinan, karena itulah aku diwajibkan ikut rapat yang menurutku selalu membosankan itu.

Oh, _hell_. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku dengan secepat mungkin. Baekhyun dengan seenaknya menduduki kamus bahasa Inggris tebal milikku yang terletak di atas meja. Dia juga menendang-nendang kursi yang berada di seberang kursiku, membuat susunannya jadi berantakan.

"Bisa minggir? Kamusku bukan jok mobil." Kataku dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Baekhyun melirik ke benda menyedihkan yang ia duduki, pura-pura terkejut.

"Oh, pantas aku terkejut tadi. Sejak kapan mejamu jadi selembut ini—ternyata yang kududuki adalah kamus." Dia mengambil kamusku dan menyodorkannya.

Aku menaikkan alis sambil melirik buku tebal yang ia pegang. Cih—mengingat kamusku yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan pantatnya saja sudah membuatku mual.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak suka memakai benda yang baru bersentuhan dengan kulit menjijikkanmu itu. Untukmu saja, _Stupid_. Oh ya, kau kan bodoh—paling bodoh di seluruh sekolah ini. Iya kan? Jadi bagaimana kalau kau timpuk saja kepalamu pakai kamus itu, siapa tahu besoknya kau jadi pintar?"

Aku tersenyum meremehkan.

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kupikir dia tersinggung. Tapi dia tetap saja menyebalkan. Sudah kubilang, dia selalu tak bisa menyadari kalau aku luar biasa membencinya. Tak peduli sesinis apapun aku menyindirnya, dia akan menganggap ucapanku sebagai angin lalu saja.

Baekhyun tertawa keras sekali sampai-sampai sudut matanya berair.

"Haha—guyonanmu lucu sekali, Chan! Lihat, airmataku sampai keluar!" Dia mengusap pipinya dengan ujung lengan seragamnya yang tak pernah rapi.

Aku kesal sekali, sumpah. Dia selalu saja menganggap amarahku sebagai bahan bercanda.

"Terserahmu saja, Baekhyun sshi. _I'm so sick of you!"_

Segera kuambil ranselku dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Tak lupa membanting pintu yang sama sekali tak punya salah padaku. Tak apa, aku menganggap pintu itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Chan! Aku tunggu sampai rapatmu selesai yaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam kelas dan aku tak perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan suara untuk membalasnya. Sepertinya nanti aku harus pulang lewat jalan tikus lagi hari ini. Aku tak mau pulang sekolah bersama berandal kecil sepertinya.

 **Seandainya saja kau tahu kalau Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmata bukan karena menganggap ucapanmu itu lucu, Chan. Kalimatmu melukai hatinya, dan dia menangis karena itu.**

* * *

 **Punishment**

* * *

Meski membosankan, rapat OSIS merupakan salah satu kegiatan kesukaanku. Alasannya jelas, karena ada Do Kyungsoo disini. Dia itu bendahara, sudah pasti dia juga ikut rapat. Selagi ketua OSIS memaparkan materi yang membuatku hampir mengantuk, aku diam-diam memandangi sosok imut di sana itu.

Matanya yang besar, bibirnya yang seksi dan _kissable_ , suaranya yang lembut—ah, rasanya aku sanggup mencintainya sampai kiamat. Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang denganku, si mungilku itu langsung bersemu malu-malu lalu menunduk sambil pura-pura menulis.

Astaga, dia menggemaskan sekali.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Aku tergagap. "Eh, iya?"

Ketua OSIS, Kim Suho berdecih kemudian membacakan sekali lagi sesuatu melalui kertas yang ia pegang. "Byun Baekhyun—menurut catatan dari Anggota Seksi Kedisiplinan, dia sudah mengumpulkan 65 poin dari berbagai pelanggaran yang ia lakukan..."

Cih—anak itu benar-benar biang onar. 65 poin, itu artinya dia sudah melewati batas yang bisa ditolerir. Baekhyun akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau sampai dia memperoleh 35 poin lagi.

"...bagaimana menurutmu, Ketua Kedisiplinan?"

Semua mata memandangku. Sial, gara-gara Byun Baekhyun.

"Dia harus dihukum." Ujarku. Suho tersenyum puas sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh anggota rapat. Seolah-olah yang sedang kami bahas ini adalah penjahat internasional.

"Benar, Byun Baekhyun memang harus dihukum. Menurutku kali ini hanya sekedar membersihkan area sekolah saja tak akan membuatnya jera. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, aku mengusulkan agar dia diskors."

Meski Suho adalah ketua OSIS, tapi keputusan berada di tanganku.

"Bukankah skors itu terlalu berat? Kalau dia sampai diskors sepuluh kali, dia bisa dikeluarkan. Dan menurut catatan yang ada padaku, Baekhyun sudah diskors tujuh kali dalam semester ini." Kata Jongdae sambil memperhatikan catatannya.

Diskors tujuh kali? Kalian sekarang tahu kan betapa pembuat masalahnya anak itu?

"Aku rasa tidak. Memukuli murid junior, memecahkan kaca ruang kepala sekolah, membawa rokok ke kelas, menyelinap di toilet perempuan, menyelundupkan minuman keras—menurutku skors itu pantas untuknya."

CK—percayalah, itu hanya sebagian kecil kelakuan Baekhyun di sekolah. Dia itu memang berandalan kecil, tidak pantas berkeliaran di sini. Dia suka sekali mengerjai murid junior yang lemah, apalagi kalau ada yang memakai kacamata kelewat besar. Dia juga sering sekali adu mulut dengan murid wanita—bahkan baru-baru ini dia ketahuan menyelinap di toilet perempuan untuk balas dendam dengan Sulli, lawan adu mulutnya.

Entahlah. Masih banyak lagi perbuatan barbar yang Baekhyun lakukan. Dan saat razia yang aku dan tim-ku lakukan minggu lalu, ditemukan lima bungkus rokok dan dua botol minuman keras di dalam tasnya. Baekhyun bersikeras kalau itu bukan miliknya, heh—siapa yang akan percaya? Dia diadili di ruang kepala sekolah. Dan kalian tahu apa—dia marah-marah kemudian melempar kaca jendela ruangan orang nomor satu di sekolah ini dengan asbak.

"Benar."

"Aku setuju."

"Kalau perlu, keluarkan saja dia dari sekolah ini."

Aku menggigit bibir. Ternyata yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun di sini bukan hanya aku, tapi banyak. Dan aku yakin, di luar sana lebih banyak lagi orang yang membencinya. Dia itu kan sok-sokan mau jadi preman.

"Chanyeol? Kau yang memutuskan..." Kata Suho yang duduk santai di kursi kebanggannya. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun diskors selama seminggu."

Terdengar berlebihan? Haha, tidak juga. Aku yakin Byun Baekhyun akan melonjak kegirangan saat menerima kabar dirinya yang diskors. Dia akan tidur-tiduran di rumah, bermain _game_ seharian, pergi _clubbing_ , atau nongkrong di ujung gang bersama teman-teman pemabuknya.

Dan aku akan terbebas dari makhluk itu selama seminggu, di sekolah.

Rapat ditutup setelah Suho memberikan wejangan-wejangan membosankan tentang bagaimana menjadi anggota OSIS yang baik, membuat semua anggota mengorek telinga saking lamanya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang setia mendengarkan. CK—Kyungsooku memang murid teladan.

Aku sengaja menunggu agar semua anggota keluar, menyisakan aku dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menghitung uang.

"Hai—butuh bantuan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kemudian tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Tapi dia kembali mengerjakannya sendiri. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya—wow, parfum Kyungsoo wangi sekali. Tidak seperti seseorang yang tak tahu cara memakai parfum. Alih-alih memakai parfum, dia malah mengoleskan _baby oil_ ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyung, kuantar pulang, oke?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Aku berteriak di dalam hati. Yes-pujaan hatiku mau kuantar pulang. Aku membantu Kyungsoo membereskan berkas-berkas keuangan yang ia pegang sambil sesekali membahas sesuatu yang sepele.

"Chan..."

Brengsek.

Kyungsoo melirikku kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Aku duluan saja, Yeol. Kebetulan supirku jadi menjemput."

"Tapi..."

Dan Kyungsoo sudah melenggang pergi, meninggalkan aku bersama makhluk gaib yang paling tidak ingin kutemui. Aku memperbaiki letak ranselku kemudian pergi setelah mengunci ruang OSIS.

"Chan~ kan aku sudah bilang akan menunggu. Oh ya, kau Ketua Kedisplinan, kan? Tadi aku keliling sekolah karena bosan. Dan kau tahu—ada banyak puntung rokok dan botol bir di atap! Kau harus segera me—"

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya datar.

"—menangkap pelakunya!"

"CK—bukankah itu semua ulahmu? Ketahuan merokok, membawa minuman keras—dan aku ada berita bagus untukmu, Baekhyun sshi."

Baekhyun tampak menelan ludah sambil menatapku. "Kau diskors."

"Ha? A-apa? Diskors?"

Aku tersenyum puas sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, sebenarnya aku hanya mau memberimu hukuman ringan sih. Membersihkan toilet selama sebulan, misalnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, sembilan puluh persen anggota OSIS sudah muak melihat kelakuanmu. Mereka ingin kau diskors—eh, ada yang mau ingin kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah juga. Haha—aku masih berbaik hati padamu, jadinya kau hanya diskors selama seminggu."

Ayo Baekhyun, terkejutlah. Ayo, mana airmatanya? Haha—setelah ini dia pasti akan ketakutan dan memohon-mohon agar tidak diskors.

Aku menunggu-nunggu reaksinya, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan sepatuku.

"Pfftt—HAHAHAHA."

Sial.

Baekhyun kembali terbahak sambil memukuli dinding. "Syukurlah! Aku sudah rindu sekali diskors, kau tahu. Seminggu, kan? Baguslah—aku akan pergi liburan kalau begitu. Ah—sepertinya aku harus buru-buru menemui temanku, Luhan. Si agen travel itu, kau ingat?"

Untuk apa aku mengingat-ingat nama temanmu, memangnya tugasku apa?

"Aku akan beli tiket padanya, katanya sedang promo. HAHA—terimakasih, Park Chanyeol. Kau memang tunangan terbaik sedunia."

Baekhyun menepuk punggungku kemudian berjalan dengan langkah menyebalkannya.

Bangsat.

Ah, jadi ketahuan. Kami memang sudah bertunangan sejak kelas satu.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh kebencian. Aku memang benci segala sesuatu tentang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi yang paling kubenci adalah statusku sebagai tunangannya.

 **Kau tak tahu kan, Chan—Baekhyun sangat kecewa padamu sekarang. Kau lebih percaya pada orang lain daripada dia. Kau tak pernah berpihak padanya sedikitpun. Seandainya saja kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk meminta penjelasan padanya—dia pasti tidak harus diskors. Dan Baekhyun juga melihat caramu memandangi Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta tadi, kalau kau mau tahu.**

* * *

 **Ice Cream**

* * *

"Wah~ kau baru berbelanja? Kenapa tak mengajakku?"

Aku hanya memutar mata tanpa ingin repot-repot membalas ucapannya. Lihat saja caranya duduk, benar-benar seperti manusia gua. Kedua kaki dinaikkan ke meja makan sambil mengayun-ayunkan punggungnya ke belakang.

Kusumpahi kau jatuh, Byun.

"Wah~ kau membeli kacang!"

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan mengambil makananku!"

Terlambat. Dia sudah membuka bungkus kacang yang tadinya ingin kumakan sambil mengerjakan tugas. Ya biar sajalah, anggap saja sumbangan terhadap orang miskin yang membeli makanan ringan saja tak mampu.

Selagi aku menyusun bahan makanan yang baru kubeli ke dalam kulkas, Baekhyun memakan kacang sambil sesekali melempari cicak dengan kulitnya.

Oke, aku kesal.

"Kalau kau tak mau membersihkan rumah, setidaknya jangan mengotorinya. Kau pikir aku tinggal disini sebagai pembantumu?"

"Iya, nanti kubersihkan. Cerewet sekali kau."

Dan dia tetap melempari kulit kacangnya sesuka hati.

Aku dan Baekhyun memang tinggal dalam satu apartemen, tapi kamar kami berbeda. Tidak hanya kamar, aku membuat peraturan untuk memisahkan segala barang kami. Aku tidak suka barang-barangku bercampur dengan milik Baekhyun.

Oh ya, kulkas ini milikku. Seluruh isinya milikku. Ya iya, kan aku yang belanja—pakai duitku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana Baekhyun makan, yang jelas aku memasak makananku sendiri kalau sedang berada di apartemen. Aku juga melabeli semua bahan makananku agar dia tidak mengambilnya tanpa ijin. Hm—dan sebenarnya di apartemen ini Baekhyun tak punya apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia sarapan dimana, atau makan malam dimana. Yah, memangnya penting sekali untukku?

"Wah—kau beli es krim juga! Apa itu rasa stroberi? Buatku ya?"

Dan sebelum aku bilang tidak, dia sudah membuka tutupnya dan menyendok sesendok besar ke mulut rakusnya itu. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi makhluk gaib yang satu ini. Dia selalu saja melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya.

"Hm~ enak sekali. Aku rindu rasa es krim yang ini. Setiap aku datang ke minimarket, mereka selalu saja kehabisan yang merk ini..."

Aku membanting pintu kulkas dan bersedekap memandang makhluk menyebalkan itu. Aku benci Baekhyun, dan lebih benci lagi kalau dia menyentuh milikku semaunya. Beginilah yang selalu terjadi hampir tiga tahun ini.

"Kenapa? Kau mau? CK—harusnya kau bilang mau juga. Tak perlu memandangiku seperti itu." Baekhyun menyendokkan sekali lagi kemudian menyerahkan _cup_ besar yang tinggal setengah padaku. Aku mengambil mangkuk es krim itu tanpa suara.

"Terima kasih ya~ aku memang lapar tadi, belum makan. Haha. Dah, aku mau pergi ke luar sebentar."

Baekhyun seenaknya meninggalkan meja makan yang penuh kulit kacang. Dan mangkuk es krim kesayanganku yang sendoknya sudah bercampur dengan liurnya. Ck—menjijikkan.

"Baekhyun sshi..."

Dia berbalik dan aku melempar _cup_ es krimku ke mukanya. Biar saja, biar dia tahu rasa. Krim berwarna pink itu berhamburan ke wajah, rambut dan kaosnya. Mangkuknya jatuh tepat di kaki Baekhyun, membuat celana jins sobek-sobeknya juga belepotan.

"Aku paling tidak suka makan sesuatu yang merupakan bekasmu—ambil kembali. Kau lapar kan? Es krimnya buatmu saja."

Ya Tuhan, puas sekali rasanya.

"Dan jangan lupa bersihkan kekacauan yang sudah kau buat." Kataku saat berjalan melewatinya. Aku masuk ke kamarku dengan membanting pintu.

 **Chan, kau harusnya tak melempar mangkuk es krim itu ke wajahnya. Kau pikir Baekhyun tidak kesakitan? Memang, goresan kecil di pipinya tak menyakitkan. Tapi hatinya. Lagi-lagi kau menyakiti hatinya, Chan.**

* * *

 **Freedom**

* * *

Saat aku akan berangkat ke sekolah, aku melihat Baekhyun sudah bersiap pergi dengan ransel besar melekat di punggungnya. Yah, dia kan sedang diskors. Apa kubilang? Murid normal seharusnya menjadikan skorsing itu sebagai kesempatan untuk merenungi kesalahan. Tapi makhluk gaib yang satu ini malah menghabiskan waktu skorsnya dengan berlibur. Tak heran sih. Baekhyun itu murid paling bodoh di kelas, mungkin di sekolah juga—jadi otak tumpulnya itu mana bisa dipakai untuk merenung.

"Hai, Chan! Mau pergi ke sekolah?"

Aku tak menanggapi. Memangnya aku terlihat mau pergi ke sauna? Baekhyun tampak kesulitan menggendong ransel gembungnya, tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk membantu.

"CK—kau cuek sekali padaku. Lihat nih, gara-gara kau melemparku pakai _cup_ es krim, pipiku jadi tergores." Adunya sambil menunjuk pipi kirinya yang ditutupi plester.

"Terserah, aku tak peduli."

Aku memang tak peduli. Mau pipinya diplester atau seluruh tubuhnya diplesterpun aku tak mau peduli. Aku bergegas memakai sepatuku kemudian membuka pintu apartemen.

"Chan! Aku mau pergi berlibur, jangan rindukan aku ya?!"

Persetan denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan kalau kau hilang saat berlibur pun aku tak akan sudi mencarimu. Aku tak pernah mau lama-lama berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, jadi aku cepat-cepat pergi.

Dia pergi berlibur dan itu artinya aku bebas. _Welcome, freedom_.

Aku bersiul-siul sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju _basement_ parkir. Tak ada Baekhyun selama seminggu, itu artinya hidupku akan damai meski hanya sementara. Aku sudah menyusun rencana brilian untuk seminggu ini. Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo kencan, mengunjungi tempat-tempat romantis, dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Aish sialan. Kapan sih pertunangan sialan ini berakhir?

Kalian tahu, ide pertunangan kami sebenarnya lahir karena masalah klasik. Uang. Keluarga Baekhyun nyaris bangkrut dan datanglah ayahku dengan sok pahlawannya—membantu krisis perusahaan mereka dengan syarat Baekhyun harus jadi istriku.

Kalian pikir aku tak menolak? Sudah—aku sudah melakukan segala macam cara sampai nyaris membunuh diriku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja. Dan berita bagusnya, kami akan menikah setelah lulus SMA. Ah, aku benci sekali hidupku. Kenapa harus aku yang bertunangan dengan makhluk gaib itu? Aku lebih suka terlahir jadi anak orang biasa-biasa saja dan menjalani kehidupan normal yang biasa juga.

Tak bisa kubayangkan satu semester lagi kami akan resmi saling mengikat. Di hadapan Tuhan, di hadapan keluarga, di atas kertas, di mata hukum. Hidup bersama Baekhyun selama hampir tiga tahun saja sudah membuatku seakan berada di neraka. Lalu bagaimana kalau aku harus hidup bersamanya selamanya?

Ah sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Lebih baik aku bergegas menuju kediaman keluarga Do kalau aku ingin Kyungsoo berangkat bersamaku hari ini.

* * *

 **Absent**

* * *

Hidup tanpa makhluk gaib bernama Byun Baekhyun itu memang benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku tak perlu pura-pura sibuk kalau dia menghampiriku, aku tak perlu merasa jengah dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap kami penasaran kalau Baekhyun sedang mengekoriku, aku tak perlu waswas pergi ke toilet karena Baekhyun yang suka menyelinap kesana, dan aku tak perlu merasa kesal berlebihan atas ulah abstraknya itu.

"Kim Jongdae?"

"Hadir!"

"Kim Minjae?"

"Hadir."

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Hadir."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"..."

"Byun Baek..."

"Dia sedang diskors, Sonsaengnim." Jongdae yang bicara. Guru Han tampak mengernyitkan dahi sambil menghitung absensi Baekhyun yang aku yakin tak bisa dihitung dengan jari lagi. Cih, anak itu memang benar-benar tak ada niat sekolah lagi sepertinya. Sudah tahu otaknya dungu dan dia bodoh dalam semua mata pelajaran, Baekhyun masih saja bertingkah seakan-akan dialah pemilik sekolah ini. Memangnya dia mau jadi apa nanti setelah lulus?

Ah, aku lupa. Dia akan jadi istri Park Chanyeol—pewaris tunggal CB Group. Untuk apa dia susah-susah belajar dan meraih gelar akademis yang bagus kalau nantinya aku yang akan susah payah mencari uang untuk memberi dia makan?

Ck, aku tahu pasti pikiran anak itu. Sudah kuduga, keluarga Byun itu memang benar-benar licik. Dan memang dasar ayahku saja yang seperti mengidap _Hero Syndrome_. Ayahku pasti tidak tahu kalau dibalik pertunangan kami ada rencana besar yang sudah dipersiapkan keluarga Byun itu. Apa lagi kalau tidak menyedot habis harta keluargaku dan mengalihkannya menjadi milik Baekhyun?

Dasar sampah. Pantas saja dia seperti itu, keluarganya juga sama busuknya seperti dia. Benar-benar keluarga sampah.

"Byun Baekhyun sudah absen tujuh kali untuk bulan ini, ditambah skors—totalnya akan absen empat belas kali." Guru Han bergumam sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Lihat, dalam satu bulan saja dia menghabiskan setengahnya untuk absen dan setengahnya lagi untuk sekolah. Walaupun dia di sekolah tak pernah belajar sih.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kita akan kuis hari ini."

Rasakan kau, Byun. Hari ini kuis dan itu artinya nilaimu akan kosong. Guru Han termasuk guru yang tidak mau memberi ujian susulan. Haha—semester ini Byun Baekhyun akan jadi murid dengan peringkat terbawah lagi, sama seperti semester-semester sebelumnya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi bahagia yang rasanya aneh.

* * *

 **The Calling**

* * *

Tak terasa, masa skors Baekhyun sudah berjalan selama lima hari. Selama itu juga dia tidak pulang ke apartemen. Tidak, jangan pikir kalau aku merindukan dia atau apa. Karena kalau aku sampai merindukan dia, berarti aku sudah benar-benar gila. Dan sekarang aku masih sangat waras, jadi tidak mungkin aku merindukan dia.

Hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Aku tak mau terburu-buru karena aku masih ingin melihat dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku. Lagipula, kalian tahulah—aku sudah bertunangan dengan makhluk gaib yang namanya enggan kusebut. Dua hari yang lalu aku dan Kyungsoo pergi kencan ke wahana bermain. Ya ampun, aku makin jatuh cinta padanya. Dia ketakutan saat kami naik _ferris wheel_ —jadi aku berinisiatif untuk memeluknya. Dan kalian tahu tidak? Kami berciuman saat kami berada di bagian puncak.

Ah, romantis sekali. Bibirnya terasa pas sekali di bibirku.

Dan tadi ini aku baru pulang dari kencan makan malamku dengan lelaki pujaanku itu. Haha—saat mengantarnya ke rumah, kami berciuman lagi di dalam mobil.

Aku membuka apartemen dan suasananya masih sama—sepi. Lampunya mati dan seluruh ruangannya bersih, berarti anak itu belum kembali dari liburannya. Baguslah, aku berharap dia tak usah pulang saja selamanya. Dia itu hanya pengganggu dan benalu dalam hidupku. Dia sampah parasit menjijikkan yang harus disingkirkan—untuk apa dia dipelihara?

Aku baru saja selesai mandi saat mengecek ponselku yang sedang di- _charge_. Ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak dikenal—dan oh, dia menelepon lagi.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Park Chanyeol, kemana saja kau?"_

"Ini siapa?"

 _"_ _Aku Luhan!"_

Cih. Luhan si agen travel teman si makhluk gaib. Pantas saja mereka berteman, dari suaranya saja aku sudah bisa menduga kalau dia itu sama tipenya seperti Baekhyun. Sama-sama bising dan tak tahu sopan santun. Siapa juga yang menelepon malam-malam begini dengan nada suara membentak-bentak?

"Ya, jadi kalau kau Luhan aku harus apa? Harus menyambutmu dengan tari-tarian seperti yang di Hawaii, begitu?"

 _"_ _Yak! Ternyata Baekhyun benar, kau itu ketus sekali orangnya."_

"Ya, memang beginilah aku. Dan kalau kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengganggu waktu istirahatku, sebaiknya kumatikan saja."

 _"_ _Tu-tunggu! Jangan dimatikan! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"_

Aku memutar mata dengan malas. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan si makhluk gaib.

 _"_ _Baekhyun..."_

Sudah kuduga...

 _"_ _...dia dikeroyok SMA Yonsei..."_

...yang namanya Baekhyun itu tak pernah jauh-jauh dari masalah.

 _"_ _...dia sendirian dan mereka ada lima belas orang!"_

"..."

 _"_ _Chanyeol? Tolonglah—dia..."_

"Kau kan bisa menghubungi teman-teman premannya yang lain? Kenapa harus aku?"

 _"_ _Tolonglah...Mereka...BAEKHYUN AWASS!"_

Aku mendengar suara debuman dari sini. Dan asal kalian tahu, tak sedikitpun aku merasa khawatir. Baekhyun sudah sering berkelahi, jadi untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang membantunya? Kau masih sempat meneleponku, berarti perkelahiannya tidak terlalu darurat, kan? Dan satu lagi—aku tahu ini hanya akal-akalan kalian saja. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa ditipu, Luhan sshi."

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?_ _Baekhyun bahkan..."_

"Dia bilang sedang pergi berlibur, oke? Jadi sudah sangat ketahuan kalau dia itu berbohong, kalian berbohong. Sudah, aku mau istirahat! Dasar agen travel penipu!"

 _"_ _Chanyeol! Yaaak! Siapa yang agen tra—"_

Pip.

Aku langsung memutuskan telepon dan mencabut baterai. Jangan salah paham padaku. Baekhyun sudah sering melakukan ini untuk mencari perhatianku. Dia pernah menelepon kalau dia dirampok. Dan saat aku datang ke tempat yang ia katakan, ternyata si makhluk gaib itu sedang asyik makan bermangkuk-mangkuk es krim. Dia meneleponku karena tak punya uang untuk membayar. Dan yang ia katakan merampok itu adalah manajer kafe es krim yang meminta dia untuk membayar tagihannya.

Dia juga pernah menelepon sambil menangis. Ternyata karena taksi yang ia tumpangi menabrak seekor kucing sampai mati dan dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Baekhyun memaksaku untuk pergi memakamkan kucing sialan itu di pemakaman umum.

Kalian pikir aku tidak kesal?

Aku benar-benar capek menghadapi Byun Baekhyun. Aku tak peduli lagi. Kepercayaanku sudah hilang terhadapnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dan aku langsung berbaring di ranjang untuk mengarungi mimpi.

* * *

 **Intruder**

* * *

"Arrgghhh!"

Aku benar-benar kesal, sumpah. Mataku yang masih sangat mengantuk kupaksakan terbuka dan melihat jam—jam dua pagi? Astaga. Siapa orang kurang ajar yang menekan bel apartemenku dengan barbarnya di dinihari buta seperti ini?

Bel tak berhenti dibunyikan dan itu benar-benar membuatku marah.

"Sebentar, brengsek!" Aku mengumpat dan tentu saja siapapun yang ada di luar sana tak bisa mendengarnya. Aku melangkah dengan gontai dan membukakan pintu.

Cih—sudah kuduga.

Byun Makhluk Gaib Baekhyun dan—siapa dua orang asing ini?

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini?" Aku berteriak dengan marah saat mereka seenaknya masuk dengan Baekhyun yang berada di gendongan...

Kenapa makhluk gaib itu digendong? Ya ampun—dia kacau sekali. Aku memberi jalan dan membiarkan mereka menginvasi wilayahku. Aku sempat melirik lelaki tinggi dan berkulit sangat putih yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun di kedua lengannya.

"Mana kamar Baekhyun?"

"Kau si agen travel Luhan?" Aku menatap lelaki kecil ini dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda, dasar manusia tak punya hati! Tunjukkan kamar Baekhyun karena dia sedang sakit sekarang." Dia malah mendelik marah padaku. Ya ampun. Memangnya kalau Baekhyun sakit itu karena salahku? Memangnya aku Tuhan?

"Kenapa aku harus menunjukkannya?" Si agen travel mendongak dan aku memandangnya dengan remeh. Kami sama-sama mengangkat dagu sambil melipat tangan—aku baru sadar kalau tingkahku kekanakan sekali.

"Hey! Itu bukan kamar Baekhyun!"

Terlambat. Si albino sudah menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar yang pintunya terbuka lebar—kamarku. Luhan mencibirku kemudian ikut berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"Ini bukan kamar Baekhyun dan—hey! Jangan letakkan tubuhnya di ranjangku!"

"Kau pelit dan perhitungan sekali—pantas saja Baekhyun sering kesal melihatmu!"

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?"

Luhan mendelikkan matanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. "Kau. Pelit. Dan. Perhitungan."

"Luhan, berhentilah! Sebaiknya kau ambilkan kotak obat dan ember kecil berisi air hangat."

Aku memejamkan mata berusaha menenangkan diriku. Apa-apaan mereka ini?

"Tunjukkan kotak obat padaku atau aku akan mengacak-acak apartemenmu."

Ya ampun. "Lemari kecil di dekat dapur—tergantung di dinding." Kataku dengan datar. Luhan berjalan ke luar kamarku meninggalkan kami bertiga; aku, Baekhyun dan si lelaki putih.

Aku masih berdiri di dekat kaki ranjangku menatap kedua orang itu dengan kesal. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku harus membeli ranjang baru. Aku paling tidak suka memakai barang yang baru saja dipakai Baekhyun.

"Kau siapanya Baekhyun?" Si lelaki putih menatapku dengan wajahnya yang sedatar tembok. Dia berlutut di sebelah ranjang sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama. Nada bicaranya itu—memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Perlu kuingatkan kalau yang punya rumah adalah aku?

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya." Jawabku tak kalah datar.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka melihat senyum jelek yang ia layangkan. Rasanya ingin sekali kurobek kedua sudut bibirnya sampai ke telinga. Apa-apaan dengan caranya memandangi Baekhyun seperti seorang pedofil begitu?

Luhan kemudian masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa kotak obat. Dan dengan seenaknya dia masuk ke kamar mandiku lalu kembali dengan seember air hangat di kedua tangan. Si lelaki pendek ini sama menyebalkannya seperti Baekhyun, dari pertama bertemu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kami tak bakalan cocok.

"Ambilkan handuk kecil, Lu." Perintah si lelaki putih. Luhan memutar mata dengan kesal tapi tetap menuruti perkataannya. Dan sialnya Luhan mengambil handuk putihku yang bertumpuk di wastafel kamar mandi.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan sabar. Mereka pasti teman dekat Baekhyun. Tak heran, semuanya sama-sama tak punya etika.

"Kalau tidak karena Baekhyun yang sedang sakit, aku pasti tak akan mau berdamai denganmu, Oh Sehun. Tunggu saja sampai dia sadar—kau akan habis." Luhan melemparkan handuk itu ke pangkuan Sehun—oh, nama lelaki itu Sehun.

"Dan kau—Baekhyun sakit begini gara-gara kau!"

Aku menangkap telunjuk kecilnya yang teracung-acung di depan mataku. "Kenapa gara-gara aku? Dan simpan tangan kecilmu ini kalau tidak mau kubuat remuk."

Luhan menggeram marah dan terlihat jelas sekali wajahnya yang merah padam. "Kalau saja kau datang dan menghentikan dia—"Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang sedang merendam handuk putih kecil ke dalam ember.

"—memukuli Baekhyun, pasti Baekhyun tidak jatuh sakit seperti sekarang!"

Apa? Sehun memukul Baekhyun? Lalu kenapa Sehun membawa Baekhyun pulang? Tunggu—bukankah katanya dia pergi berlibur?

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Lu. Kau pulanglah, biar aku yang merawat Baekhyun disini—untuk menebus rasa bersalahku." Luhan hanya mencibir tak suka setelah mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

"Kau—kau benar-benar tak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, kan?" Sehun melirikku dengan wajah bosan menyebalkannya itu.

"Kau tuli? Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku bukan siapa-siapanya."

Luhan terkekeh sambil menatapku sinis. Seakan-akan dia itu tahu rahasia besar yang kusembunyikan. Sial, Baekhyun pasti sudah cerita padanya tentang hubungan kami.

"Kasihan sekali, Baekhyun. Kupikir selama ini dia hanya melebih-lebihkan, ternyata dia serius. Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar..."

"Luhan, pulanglah." Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang mirip membujuk anak kecil. Tangan kurusnya sekarang sedang menyeka wajah Baekhyun yang memar di sana-sini dengan menggunakan handuk basah.

Aku baru sadar kalau pelipis, pipi, sudut bibir dan rahang Baekhyun ada bercak darah. Bahkan bagian depan kaosnya juga berdarah. Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja ia alami? Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin tahu, kurasa.

"Eungghh..."

"Baek? Kau sudah sadar?" Luhan langsung menghambur dan menyingkirkan Sehun yang berlutut di pinggir ranjangku. Baekhyun, anak itu—kuakui staminanya lumayan juga. Seharusnya orang yang baru dikeroyok sampai pingsan paling tidak akan mengalami demam atau apa. Lihat saja, dia sudah bisa langsung berdiri dan berjalan pelan meski tubuhnya masih sering limbung.

Dan aku berdecih saat tubuh oleng si makhluk gaib jatuh di pelukan Sehun.

"Baekhyun, kau masih sakit—sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu." Apa-apaan dengan nada sok lembut itu? _Oh, i smell something fishy here_.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Sehun, melirik Luhan kemudian memandangku. Dia agak terkejut dan mata sipitnya bergulir kesana-kemari.

"A-aku di apartemen Chanyeol?" Tanyanya pada Luhan dengan raut gusar. "Benar, Baek. Kau pingsan dan aku membawamu kesini."

"Kenapa harus kemari? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya saat melirikku. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian menyentuh bibirnya yang terluka. "Aku tidak mungkin membawamu ke tempatku karena Sehun pasti akan berbuat yang tidak senonoh padamu. Jadi aku membawamu kemari..."

Apa? Berbuat tidak senonoh?

"Kalian berdua pulanglah." Ujar Baekhyun pelan sambil memegangi rusuknya. Dia terbungkuk menahan sakit dan Sehun dengan sigap menahan bahunya agar tidak kembali limbung.

"Tapi Baek..."

"Pulanglah, Lu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun..." Sehun mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan aku nyaris terbahak saat dia tiba-tiba saja melayangkan tinju ke pipi pria itu. _Nice punch, kiddo_.

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun. Jangan ancam aku dan sahabatku lagi seperti yang tadi. Kau beruntung karena aku belum makan sama sekali seharian ini, aku tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus untuk berkelahi. Aku menantangmu untuk menghadapiku satu lawan satu—di tempat biasa."

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang sukar kuartikan. Aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan ketiga berandalan itu, mencoba menerka-nerka hubungan mereka.

"Makanya turuti yang kukatakan, Baek. Aku bisa jamin tak akan ada yang harus diancam-ancam lagi." Sehun menyeringai dan serius, wajahnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku melihat tangan Baekhyun terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Dan seketika perutku mulas. Luhan memekik dan Baekhyun membeku di tempat.

Sehun merundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya dengan pelan lalu menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat luka di sudut mulut si makhluk gaib.

Dan sialnya, aku mengepalkan tangan entah karena apa.

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya sambil terkekeh, dia menyempatkan diri mengelus rambut hitam legam milik Baekhyun kemudian menarik pria kerdil itu ke pelukannya. "Maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tunggu—apa barusan Sehun melirikku dari balik pundak Baekhyun dengan senyum miring tersungging di wajahnya? Astaga, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun mencium dan memeluk tunanganku di depan mataku sendiri. Oh, dia juga terang-terangan bilang kalau dia mencintai tunanganku.

Aku bilang Baekhyun itu tunanganku?

Iya, dia tunangan yang tidak ingin kuakui identitasnya—tapi kenapa aku menggertakkan rahangku kuat-kuat seperti ini?

"Beristirahatlah, _my love_. Kuterima tantanganmu barusan, datanglah ke tempat biasa—sendirian. Akan kupastikan kau jadi milikku saat itu juga."

Brengsek.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?"

Baekhyun masih membatu saat Luhan menarik tubuhnya secara paksa dari dekapan Sehun. Tangan kecil si agen travel terangkat di udara hendak menampar Sehun. Dan tentu saja Sehun bisa menahannya dengan mudah.

"Ayo pulang, Lu. Baekhyun butuh istirahat."

Dan setelahnya, Sehun menyeret Luhan keluar dari kamarku. Sial, pria sok tampan itu melemparkan senyum miring yang menjijikkan padaku saat mereka lewat.

"Baek! Baekhyun! Aku akan menemuimu nanti—yakk! Sakit Sehun!"

Aku tak terlalu peduli teriakan melengking Luhan yang memenuhi apartemenku. Aku juga tak terlalu peduli pada Baekhyun yang berbalik memunggungiku sambil menyeka matanya dan sesekali merintih sambil memegangi rusuknya.

Seharusnya aku tak peduli.

Tapi kenapa hatiku rasanya seperti diinjak-injak?

"Ma-maf, Chan. Aku merepotkanmu." Ujarnya pelan.

Ya—kau baru sadar kalau kau itu selalu merepotkanku?

"Aku akan membereskan kamarmu, jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun menarik sepreiku dengan cepat, menggulungnya kemudian membawanya ke luar kamar. Tiga menit kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa _vacum cleaner_ —aku menarik nafas berat kemudian memilih angkat kaki dari situ.

Dia sadar kalau aku benci segala sesuatu yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

Dia sadar kalau aku selalu melayangkan kata-kata kasar setiap kali dia menyentuh milikku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa diriku ini sungguh kejam.

Aku memilih menunggu di meja makan dengan segelas air putih. Sekarang sudah hampir jam tiga pagi dan anehnya kantukku benar-benar hilang. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Biasanya, aku tak mau ambil pusing dengan apapun kelakuan Baekhyun di luar sana—asal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku dan tidak merugikanku.

Tapi saat melihat dia menangis dengan tubuh membelakangiku dan merintih saat menyentuh luka di badannya—aku merasa seperti orang linglung. Oh—jangan lupakan lelaki kurang ajar bernama Sehun yang melakukan hal sesukanya di depan mataku itu.

Kenapa aku harus marah? Bukankah aku juga terang-terangan mengejar Kyungsoo di hadapan Baekhyun? Itu kan memang sudah perjanjian kami di awal pertunangan. Tapi kenapa rasanya aneh?

 _Ayolah, jangan jadi pengecut Park Chanyeol._ _Datangi dia dan tanya apakah dia perlu ke dokter atau tidak._

 _Buat apa, Chan? Kau membencinya dan perhatianmu hanya akan membuat dia besar kepala._

 _Tapi sepertinya dia kesakitan..._

Aku sedang berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri saat suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunanku. "A-aku sudah membereskan kamarmu. Kau tidurlah lagi, Chan. Maaf."

Dia membungkuk hormat.

Byun Baekhyun membungkuk padaku?

Makhluk gaib itu langsung beranjak dari dapur menuju ruang tamu. Heish—seharusnya aku tak usah peduli saja.

Tapi kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?

Aku berulang kali menghembuskan nafas untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dadaku. Aku kembali berdebat dengan isi kepalaku yang saling bertolak belakang. Kalau aku mendatanginya, dia pasti akan besar kepala. Tapi kalau aku diam saja, bisa-bisa dia mati—aku hanya tidak ingin dia mati di apartemenku.

Setelah beberapa menit yang penuh rasa frustrasi, akhirnya aku menurunkan gengsiku dan menyusulnya ke ruang tamu.

Baekhyun terbaring meringkuk di sofa yang tak cukup menampung tubuhnya. Tanpa selimut dan tanpa bantal. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan posisi membelakangiku.

"Hey—kenapa kau tidur di situ? Bukankah kau punya kamar sendiri?"

Kuharap suaraku tidak terdengar gusar.

"Aku tidak tahu ranselku kutinggalkan dimana." Jawabnya lirih.

Aku merasa bagai bicara dengan punggung. Baekhyun sama sekali tak berbalik untuk melihatku. Biasanya dia paling antusias kalau aku mengajaknya bicara, biasanya dia yang bicara panjang kali lebar, tapi...

"Apa hubungannya ransel dengan kamar?"

"Kunci kamarku ada di ransel."

"Kau kan bisa mendobraknya saja."

"Aku tak punya tenaga saat ini."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Entahlah, rasanya ada yang kurang saja. Mungkin aku hanya terbiasa dengan Baekhyun yang suka bicara serampangan, bukannya Baekhyun yang bicara tanpa minat seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, kau bakalan kecewa kalau kau mengharap aku akan menyelimutimu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Jadi tak perlu repot-repot."

Sial. Aku berusaha memancing Baekhyun agar berdebat denganku atau adu mulut atau apalah—setidaknya dengan begitu aku tahu kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

Kakiku agak gemetar saat aku melangkah pelan untuk menghampirinya. Hey, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak ingin besok polisi datang ke apartemenku dan menuduhku melakukan pembunuhan, atau penganiayaan atau tuduhan menelantarkan tunangan...

Ya ampun, apa yang kubicarakan?

Aku berhenti setengah meter dari sofa yang ia tiduri. Baekhyun tampak memejamkan mata tapi dahinya berkerut seperti menahan sakit. Mulutnya terbuka dan dia bernafas dari sana. Aku juga bisa melihat dia agak tersengal.

"Hey—apa-apakah... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mmm—aku baik." Gumamnya pelan.

Tapi dia tidak tampak baik di mataku. Makhluk gaib bernama Baekhyun yang kukenal seharusnya akan melonjak kegirangan kalau aku memberikan dia perhatian sedikit saja. Bukankah dia selalu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatianku?

"Tapi kau terluka..."

"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Kalau kau bertanya sekali lagi, akan kupukul wajahmu itu."

Aku mengepalkan tangan karena tiba-tiba saja tersulut emosi. Hey—seharusnya dia itu sadar kalau aku mencoba mengkhawatirkannya! Aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku hanya untuk menanyainya, dan ini yang kudapat?

Seharusnya dia minta maaf sampai berlutut karena telah mengganggu tidurku. Seharusnya dia memohon-mohon aku mengampuninya karena mau-mau saja dicium dan dipeluk lelaki lain di hadapanku.

Terserah. Mau dia mati atau tidak, bukan urusanku sama sekali.

"Baiklah, tak ada gunanya memang mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku baru saja melakukan hal yang sia-sia ternyata."

* * *

 **Resign Letter**

* * *

Aku tak mendapati Baekhyun di apartemen pada pagi harinya, tapi dia muncul di sekolah saat istirahat pertama di kafetaria.

Waktu itu aku sedang membeli minuman di _vending machine_ , dua buah kopi dingin untukku dan untuk pujaan hatiku—Kyungsoo yang sedang disuruh memeriksa hasil kuis di ruang guru. Aku mendengar suara koin dimasukkan dari mesin sebelah, dan saat aku menoleh—ternyata itu si makhluk gaib.

Dia tak pakai seragam. Hanya jins hitam koyak-koyak di bagian lutut dan _hoodie_ berwarna merah maroon. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat penampilannya. Demi apapun juga, ini adalah sekolah, bukan jalanan.

Cih—sudah kubilang, tak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Aku saja yang terlalu terbawa suasana waktu itu. Dia tampak baik-baik saja, baguslah.

Dia juga membeli kopi dingin seperti milikku, membuka tutup kalengnya dan langsung menegak sampai habis.

Dan ternyata aku tetap berdiri di tempatku dengan kopi dingin di kedua tangan—memandanginya. Baekhyun minum dengan leher terdongak dan aku terkejut ketika mengetahui satu fakta. Dia tak punya jakun.

Aku menajamkan pandangan dan memperhatikan lehernya—bagaimana mungkin seorang pria tak punya jakun? Haha—pasti ada, mungkin ukurannya kecil. Tapi aku benar-benar yakin kalau lehernya rata seperti para gadis. Dan lehernya begitu putih mulus...

"Apa?" Bentaknya.

Aku tergagap.

Ha? Baekhyun membentakku? Apa-apaan dengan matanya yang melotot tak suka itu?

"Apanya yang apa?" Balasku tak kalah sinis. Aku meliriknya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Ada kira-kira empat buah plester bening di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa dihukum kalau ke sekolah tak pakai seragam. Oh, seingatku skorsmu masih tersisa satu hari lagi." Aku mengangkat dagu agar dia ingat kalau Ketua Kedisiplinan di sini adalah aku.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau menghukumku lagi, begitu? Terserahmu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring kemudian menjatuhkan kaleng kopinya dengan sengaja. Benda itu menggelinding dan suaranya benar-benar membuatku terganggu.

Sebenarnya bukan kalengnya yang membuatku terganggu, tapi tingkah Baekhyun barusan.

"Hadir ke sekolah meski masih dalam masa skors, tak pakai seragam, dan buang sampah sembarangan—kira-kira hukuman apa yang akan kuterima?" Tanyanya sambil menatap wajahku. Nada bicaranya jelas-jelas seperti ingin menantangku.

Dia menepuk pundakku sambil terkekeh. "Terserahmu saja mau menghukumku apa—Ketua Kedisiplinan Yang Terhormat. Aku tak peduli."

Baekhyun berjalan melewatiku dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku _hoodie_. Saat aku berbalik untuk melihatnya, dia sudah menghilang di ujung tangga.

Sial.

Bukankah memang ini yang kuinginkan?

Aku tak pernah suka berbaikan dengan Baekhyun. Aku selalu saja mengibarkan bendera perang untuknya sejak awal pertunangan kami. Tak peduli sesumringah atau seantusias apapun dia mengajakku bicara, aku tak pernah membalasnya dengan semangat yang sama. Aku selalu ketus padanya. Aku tak suka bersentuhan dengannya.

Aku tahu, selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk menyakiti hati Baekhyun supaya dia pergi dari hidupku dan pertunangan kami batal.

Tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau rasanya bakal seperti ini. Baekhyun memang sumber masalah, tapi dia selalu berusaha menjadi orang baik di hadapanku—walau tidak sepenuhnya berhasil sih. Setidaknya dia selalu saja menerima kemarahan dan kesinisanku padanya.

Rasanya aneh saat dia yang berubah sinis.

Ah—Kyungsoo! Dia pasti kehausan sekarang. Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan Baekhyun yang memang tak pantas mendapat perhatianku walau secuilpun. Ini waktunya aku membawa kopi dingin ini pada pujaan hatiku di ruang guru sana.

"Hey—maaf ya lama. Tadi mesinnya rusak." Ujarku dengan sedikit kebohongan. Aku menempelkan kopi dingin di pipi gembul Kyungsoo dan dia hanya membalasku dengan senyum berbentuk hati yang selama ini jadi favoritku itu.

"Apa masih banyak yang harus kau periksa?" Kataku sambil melirik tumpukan kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Dia mengangguk dengan wajah lelah. Kasihan Kyungsooku, guru-guru selalu saja menugaskannya hal-hal seperti ini. Dia kan capek—duh, aku jadi gemas melihat pipinya yang sedikit memerah itu.

"Sini biar kubukakan." Aku merebut kaleng kopinya dan membuka tutupnya dengan gaya keren. Kuharap dia terpesona.

"Terimakasih, Yeol."

" _Anything for you, my princess_."

Dan _blush_ ~ dia merona. Kalian tidak tahu betapa menyenangkannya semua itu untukku.

"Kau serius, Byun Baekhyun?"

Aku dan Kyungsoo refleks menoleh ke arah kiri, tiga meja di hadapan kami. Meja guru ditutupi kubikel, jadi aku harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Benar saja, si makhluk gaib Byun Baekhyun.

Dia sedang berdiri di depan meja wali kelasku, Guru Lee. Seingatku Baekhyun dan Guru Lee bukanlah pasangan guru dan murid yang hubungannya akur. Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?

"Saya serius, Guru Lee."

Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Kyungsoo menatapku untuk minta penjelasan tapi kubalas dengan gelengan singkat.

"Tapi semester depan kau akan lulus, Byun Baekhyun. Apa tidak sayang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng perlahan. "Saya sadar kalau saya hanya sampah di sekolah ini, Guru Lee. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan semua orang."

Hatiku membenarkan ucapannya tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti teriris.

"Karena itulah saya memutuskan untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dan pindah ke sekolah lain."

Apa? Apa katanya? Dia mau pindah sekolah?

Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi Guru Lee karena posisinya yang membelakangiku, tapi aku bisa melihat guru itu memijat pelipisnya.

"Jadi kau akan pindah kemana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "SMA Yonsei."

SMA Yonsei...bukankah itu...

"Saya sudah mendaftar di sana, Guru Lee. Mereka bilang tiga hari lagi saya sudah bisa mulai bersekolah."

Aku ingin sekali menghampiri Baekhyun dan merobek surat pengunduran dirinya. Aku ingin sekali menyuruhnya membatalkan rencana dungunya itu. Aku ingin sekali memintanya untuk tetap tinggal...

Tapi kenapa aku harus melakukannya?

Tidak. Memangnya ada alasan aku harus melakukannya?

Akhirnya aku diam tak melakukan apapun. Bahkan saat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melirikku ketika dia akan keluar ruangan, aku sengaja mencuri ciuman di pipi kiri Kyungsoo. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

 **Dinner**

* * *

Acara makan malam keluarga adalah salah satu hal yang paling kubenci selain Baekhyun. Wajar saja, jamuan itu dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Byun, keluarga sampah. Kalian bisa kan bayangkan bagaimana rasanya makan bersama para sampah? Aku benar-benar tak berselera, dari tadi aku hanya memainkan sendok dan garpuku tanpa benar-benar mengunyah sepotong _steak_ pun.

Dan kenapa juga susunan duduknya harus seperti ini? Byun Makhluk Gaib Baekhyun itu duduk persis di depanku. Melihat wajahnya sambil menyantap makanan adalah cara terbaik untuk merasa mual. Mungkin bisa dicoba oleh pelaku diet yang berminat di luar sana. Asli, _mood_ -ku langsung jatuh ke titik terendah.

Ayahku yang pengidap _Hero Syndrome_ itu dengan sok ramahnya membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutku hanyalah basa-basi sangat tidak penting. Seperti membahas bagaimana aku waktu kecil, bagaimana jeniusnya aku yang sudah bermain musik sejak usia 2 tahun—aku malu sekaligus bosan mendengarnya. Ibuku tak kalah heboh. Dia dan ibu si makhluk gaib sedang asyik membahas persiapan pernikahan kami. Ah sudahlah, mereka sama sekali tak peduli pada perasaanku.

Ini makan malam keluarga, tapi mereka malah asyik sendiri.

Seperti seseorang yang asyik mengunyah potongan besar _steak_ seakan-akan harga makanan itu akan melambung seribu kali lipat kalau dia tidak melakukannya cepat-cepat. Aku langsung pusing menyaksikan cara makannya yang jauh dari kata beradab itu. Sepertinya dia juga butuh pelajaran tentang _table manner_.

Aku dan Baekhyun masih tinggal bersama meski sekarang dia bersekolah di SMA Yonsei—sekolah yang sama dengan si Sehun itu. Sudah sebulan dia pindah. Dan kalian tahu apa—sekolah kami aman tenteram setelah dia angkat kaki. Baguslah, tugasku jadi jauh lebih mudah sekarang. Aku tak perlu lagi buang-buang tenaga mengingatkannya agar buang sampah pada tempatnya. Atau memaksa wajahku agar berkerut tidak suka setiap bicara dengannya. Bukankah itu bagus?

Iya, seharusnya.

Sebenarnya aku malu mengakui ini. Aku merasa ada yang kurang. Maksudku, hidupku ada yang kurang.

Baekhyun jauh lebih pendiam sekarang. Dulu, dia selalu memasang musik keras-keras di kamarnya—dan kami akan adu mulut karena itu. Atau kami juga akan bertengkar karena dia mengambil makananku sesukanya. Dan masih banyak lagi tingkah-tingkah anehnya yang membuatku emosi.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi di sekolah, jelas—dan kami juga jarang bertemu di apartemen. Aku sibuk dengan pendalaman materi untuk anak kelas 3 di sekolahku sampai malam. Atau pergi berkencan dengan Kyungsoo disela kesibukanku. Oh, kabar gembira untuk kalian. Kami resmi pacaran dua hari setelah Baekhyun pindah. Aku dan dia dijuluki pasangan paling _hot_ semester ini di sekolah. Ehm—kami sudah sampai ke taraf raba-raba.

Oke, aku sangat bahagia bisa pacaran dengan pujaan hatiku.

Tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang kurang.

Baekhyun selalu pulang lama, lebih lama dari aku. Dia baru akan pulang kalau aku sudah bersiap akan tidur. Mungkin pukul 11, kurang lebih. Dia juga akan berangkat sekolah lebih dulu daripada aku. Agak aneh sih. Aku tidak tahu apakah kurikulum SMA Yonsei memang seperti itu atau tidak. Atau saja dia memang sengaja pulang malam dan pergi pagi untuk menghindariku.

Tapi kenapa dia harus menghindariku?

Entahlah, aku pusing.

* * *

 **Choice**

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah acara makan malam yang berlangsung membosankan, kami dipersilahkan pulang. Kami disini artinya aku dan Baekhyun. Terimakasih pada si makhluk gaib yang berpura-pura tidak enak badan dan harus segera istirahat. Kalau tidak, kami pasti akan diboyong ke rumah orangtuaku untuk melanjutkan acara selanjutnya—pesta teh tengah malam.

Yang benar saja?

Dan akhirnya kami pulang berdua, naik mobilku.

Aku dan Baekhyun sudah bertunangan hampir tiga tahun, tapi baru kali ini mobilku terasa sangat sepi. Biasanya dia akan memutar musik keras-keras, atau menggangguku mengemudi, atau minta berhenti di pinggir jalan untuk makan tteokbokki, atau minta dibelikan es krim—tapi sekarang dia hanya diam dengan kepala tersandar di jok.

Tak mengatakan apapun.

Wajahnya tampak sedih dan itu benar-benar membuatku terganggu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tetap tidak peduli, tapi aku tak bisa seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Aku harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi agar semuanya jelas.

Baekhyun memandangku bingung saat aku menghentikan mobil di dekat taman kota yang nyaris sepi.

"Turun." Perintahku. Aku membuka sabuk pengaman dan langsung berjalan menuju kursi taman, duduk disana dan menunggunya keluar. Dia pun turun dan menghampiriku meski langkahnya agak diseret-seret.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti disini?" Katanya setelah dia duduk di sebelahku. Oh bagus, dia duduk di ujung satunya lagi, seakan menjaga jarak dariku. Biasanya kami akan adu mulut karena Baekhyun yang selalu berusaha duduk sedekat mungkin denganku.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Iya, kau kenapa? Kau berubah aneh sejak hari itu—yang Sehun datang ke apartemen kita. Kau pindah sekolah entah apa alasannya. Aku juga jarang melihatmu di apartemen. Kau menghindariku, Baek."

Dia menatapku dengan aneh. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak aneh."

"Kau aneh, Baek!"

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa suaraku meninggi. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. "Aku tidak menghindarimu. Memangnya kenapa aku harus menghindarimu?"

Aku terdiam dan mencerna ucapannya. Dia benar, kenapa dia harus menghindarku? Bukankah aku yang ingin dia agar berada jauh dariku? Kami tak membuka suara untuk sepuluh menit selanjutnya, aku sibuk dengan pikiranku dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dia mengabaikanku. Dulu Baekhyun selalu mencari cara agar aku memperhatikannya, tapi aku malah mengabaikan semua tingkahnya.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri setelah menit-menit penuh keheningan menjangkiti kami berdua. "Sehun akan menjemputku, aku tidur di tempatnya malam ini."

Aku tak percaya kalau aku memandanginya dengan perasaan yang tak bisa kujabarkan. Apalagi saat dia menyebut nama Sehun. Baekhyun berbalik dan baru melangkah dua meter saat aku akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Sehun...apa dia kekasihmu?" Aku bangkit dari kursi taman dan berjalan menghampirinya. Aku berdiri persis di belakang Baekhyun, sangat dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa mencium aroma sampo konyol yang menguar dari rambutnya.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Ulangku sambil memegang kedua pundaknya dan memutarnya agar menghadapku. Kalau aku sedang waras, tidak mungkin aku mau menyentuh sedikitpun kulit Baekhyun. Aku agak terkejut begitu menyadari tubuhnya yang lebih kurus dari perkiraanku. Pundaknya begitu sempit dan rapuh—siapa sangka kalau dia ini suka berkelahi di luar sana?

Kami berhadapan dan dia harus mendongak untuk melihatku.

"Ya—kurang lebih seperti itu." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mataku. Kalimat itu membuat diriku bagai terdorong ke dasar jurang. Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku rasanya seperti diremas kuat-kuat? Apalagi saat Baekhyun menepiskan tanganku yang berada di pundaknya dengan perlahan. Ada perasaan seperti tertolak menyusup ke dalam dadaku.

"Sejak kapan kalian berkencan?"

Sorot sedih yang tadi melingkupi matanya berubah menjadi sorot yang tak bisa kujelaskan maknanya. "Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

Benar. Kenapa aku bahkan ingin tahu hal tak penting seperti itu?

"Aku..."

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Park Chanyeol." Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Hampir tiga tahun kami bertunangan, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menatap mata Baekhyun sedekat ini. Suasana taman agak gelap, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau matanya sangat bening.

"Orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang mencintaimu—mana yang kau pilih?"

Yang kucintai, Kyungsoo atau yang mencintaiku...

Aku menelan ludahku dengan kasar. Jawabannya sudah ada di ujung lidahku, tapi benda itu rasanya sangat kelu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap Baekhyun dengan tololnya.

Dia balas memandangiku tanpa berkedip. Entahlah, rasanya aneh, asing, tapi familiar.

"Aku pilih—orang yang kucintai." Jawabku pelan. Wajah manis Kyungsoo menari-nari di otakku, tapi rasanya tetap ada yang kurang. Seperti bukan itulah jawaban yang kuinginkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Begitu ya... jadi kau memilih orang yang kau cintai. Ternyata jawabanmu masih tetap sama."

Dia tertunduk dan aku tidak buta untuk melihat ekspresinya yang semakin muram. Aku tahu, sangat tahu jawaban apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Aku tidak sanggup.

Suasananya berubah canggung sekarang.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Yang mana yang kau pilih?"

Seharusnya aku tak usah bertanya karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Baekhyun menatapku dengan raut wajah yang putus asa. "Aku memilih orang yang mencintaiku."

"Baekhyun!"

Kami sama-sama menoleh. Oh Sehun baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan bersandar di sana sambil melipat tangan—sepuluh meter dari tempat kami berdiri.

Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangis, tanpa suara. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja dan dia tak berusaha menghapusnya sama sekali.

"Dia mencintaiku, jadi aku akan memilihnya." Ujarnya pelan.

Sekarang jawabannya sudah jelas. Harusnya aku tertawa puas dan merasa merdeka, tapi kenapa dadaku ini rasanya sesak?

"Kau mencintai Kyungsoo, dan kau akan memilihnya." Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lemah. Itu bukan pernyataan, itu adalah kenyataan yang membuatku tertampar meski aku sendiri pelakunya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus pergi, Chan. Kasihan Sehun sudah menunggu..."

Aku ingin memanggilnya agar kembali tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Aku berdiri di taman yang sepi, memandangi mereka berdua di depan sana. Sehun merengkuh Baekhyun ke pelukannya lalu mengelus pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu.

Harusnya aku juga menghalangi Baekhyun yang dituntun naik ke dalam mobil. Tapi aku tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Karena aku terlalu pengecut dan gengsiku terlalu tinggi.

* * *

 **PAST**

 **The Beginning**

* * *

27 November adalah ulangtahunku—sekaligus hari pertunanganku dengan sosok pria asing yang lumayan manis menurutku, tapi tingkahnya persis berandalan—Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyukainya tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang suka 'diikat' dengan lelaki tak tahu aturan dan suka seenaknya seperti dia?

Awalnya aku hanya tidak suka melihat dia yang suka sembarangan—tapi lama-lama aku seperti punya phobia terhadap sentuhannya. Awalnya aku tak masalah kalau dia menyentuhku, menepuk bahuku misalnya—tapi lama-lama rasa jijik itu muncul. Itu semua terjadi persis di hari pertunangan kami.

Seluruh keluarga Park dan Byun berkumpul di kediaman kami, untuk menyaksikan acara yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sekaligus acara yang sangat ingin kuhapus dari ingatanku. Ibuku menyerahkan sekotak cincin dan ternyata isinya ada dua—cincin pasangan. Kami disuruh bertukar cincin sebagai tanda kalau kami sudah saling mengikat. Aku masih merajuk—sudah sebulan sejak pertama kali rencana ini kuketahui. Aku tak mau memakaikan cincin ke jari Baekhyun. Aku diam saja dan itu membuat kedua orangtuaku malu bercampur sedih.

Kalian tahu, tiba-tiba saja si makhluk gaib itu meraih tanganku dan menyurukkan benda itu di jari manisku. Aku marah tentu saja, dia memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini seorang submisif. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun tanpa tahu dirinya menarik tengkukku dan menciumku di depan semua orang.

Bukan hanya kecupan, melainkan ciuman yang melibatkan lidah.

Kalian pasti tidak tahu bagaimana malu dan marahnya aku saat itu. Di depan orangtuaku, di depan orangtuanya—Baekhyun dengan tubuh kecil tapi tenaga seperti monster itu duduk di pangkuanku dan menciumiku dengan ganas. Aku sudah meronta, tapi dia malah menahan kedua sisi kepalaku sambil melumat bibirku tanpa henti.

Aku merasa terlecehkan.

Apalagi saat mendengar pekik kegirangan dari orangtuaku. Aku merasa seperti diperkosa di depan umum. Dan itu benar-benar melukai harga diriku. Aku ini dominan sejati—perlakuan lelaki mungil mirip wanita sepertinya tentu saja membuat tingkat kejantananku jeblok sampai ke dasar-dasarnya.

Saat Baekhyun makhluk gaib tak tahu diri itu hendak menghisap lidahku, aku menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah lalu mendorong dia dari pangkuanku. Dan kalian tahu—aku meninjunya saat itu juga. Dia tidak melawan, malah tersenyum remeh padaku. Aku makin emosi karena orangtuaku malah memarahiku dan membelanya. Oke, kuakui kalau aku keterlaluan waktu itu—aku mengambil vas bunga dan melemparnya ke kepala Baekhyun.

Dia pingsan dengan kepala berdarah-darah.

Begitulah cerita pertunangan kami yang penuh drama. Sejak saat itu, aku jadi benci setiap Baekhyun menyentuhku. Pertunangan kami tetap berlangsung dan kami dihadiahkan apartemen oleh ayahku—kami tinggal berdua. Aku memang sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah melukai Baekhyun waktu itu, tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan terus melukainya agar dia pergi. Aku membencinya luar dalam, setiap sel tubuhku membencinya.

Kebencianku makin memuncak saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kira-kira dua tahun lalu di acara perpisahan anak kelas tiga. Dia menarikku ke atap dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku sejak awal, sejak kami pertama bertemu.

 _Aku tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu, Baekhyun sshi._

 _Tak apa, aku akan terus berusaha sampai kau melihatku._

Dia itu sangat keras kepala dan aku luar biasa membenci sikapnya yang satu itu. Setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya, tingkah menyebalkannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Padahal aku sudah bilang agar merahasiakan pertunangan kami, tapi dia tetap saja mengekoriku di sekolah. Itu membuatku jengah, asal kalian tahu.

Dan puncaknya saat kami di kelas dua. Aku menyukai Do Kyungsoo, anak kelas sebelah yang pintar dan manis itu—aku sangat menyukainya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja marah padaku, dia tidak terima karena aku menaruh hati pada orang lain sedangkan dia sudah berusaha untuk menaklukkanku.

Hey, memangnya itu salahku? Kan aku sudah bilang tak akan membalas perasaannya sampai kapanpun.

Kalian tahu—Baekhyun juga pernah mencelakakan Kyungsoo. Berandalan itu mem- _bully_ Kyungsooku di sekolah, mengurungnya di toilet, menyiramnya dengan air—masih banyak lagi. Kalau kalian jadi aku, bisakah kalian diam saja? Suatu hari, Jongdae memberi tahu kalau Baekhyun berkelahi dengan Kyungsoo di belakang sekolah. Aku berlari ke sana dengan tergesa-gesa dan mendapati Kyungsoo pingsan dan Baekhyun tampak sedang memegang kayu besar di tangannya.

Aku meledak saat itu juga. Kyungsoo langsung kugendong ke UKS setelah menyuruh Baekhyun agar menungguku di sana sampai aku kembali. Sulli dan Krystal, teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang jadi saksi mata bilang kalau mereka bertengkar hebat dan Baekhyun memukul Kyungsoo pakai kayu itu. Mereka bilang kalau mereka melihat seluruh kejadiannya.

Setelah mengurus Kyungsoo, aku langsung kembali ke balakang sekolah untuk membuat perhitungan. Baekhyun tak melawan atau memberi penjelasan sedikitpun—dan itu membuatku makin marah. Aku menghajarnya sampai dia babak belur—lalu balas memukul tengkuknya dengan kayu, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Aku pergi setelah dia pingsan.

Orangtuaku marah besar setelah mengetahui kelakuanku. Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit dan harus dirawat—aku dihukum menjaganya selama dia di sana. Baekhyun masih tetaplah Baekhyun yang menyebalkan bahkan saat dia sakit. Dia ambil kesempatan untuk jadi lebih dekat denganku, menyuruhku ini-itu, memerintahku ini-itu—aku semakin membencinya.

 _Chan, mana yang kau pilih—orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang mencintaimu?_

 _Orang yang kucintai._

Bagusnya, Baekhyun sedikit sadar diri setelah aku menjawab demikian. Orang yang kucintai adalah Kyungsoo, jadi aku akan memilihnya. Baekhyun tak lagi mem- _bully_ Kyungsoo, tapi dia tetap saja mengekoriku seperti anak ayam. Dia terus menggangguku dengan ucapan-ucapan tak pentingnya itu dan aku terus membalasnya dengan kalimat ketus. Semakin aku menolak kehadirannya, dia akan semakin datang padaku.

Tak hanya kata-kata kasar, aku juga sering melukai fisiknya. Tapi dia tak juga jera. Baekhyun terus mendekatiku, berusaha merebut perhatianku—aku malah semakin membencinya.

* * *

 **Regret**

* * *

Tapi kebencian itu perlahan runtuh, berubah jadi penyesalan. Hari ini adalah hari jadiku dengan Kyungsoo bulan ke-3. Sudah tiga bulan Baekhyun pindah sekolah dan sudah dua bulan sejak kami berbicara di taman malam itu. Baekhyun benar-benar berubah menjadi orang asing, meski kami masih dalam status bertunangan dan tinggal dalam apartemen yang sama.

Memang sih, dia lebih sering menginap di tempat Sehun, kekasihnya.

Hari ini perayaan tiga bulan kami berpacaran dan Kyungsoo mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal.

"Yeol, sebenarnya dulu itu Baekhyun tidak memukulku."

"Apa?"

Aku memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang menyesap jusnya di hadapanku. "Dia tidak memukulku, Baekhyun menyelamatkanku sebenarnya."

Aku semakin bingung. Kyungsoo menatapku dengan mata sendu penuh penyesalan. "Maaf karena telah menyembunyikan ini darimu, saat itu aku benar-benar kebingungan. Aku mulai menyukaimu dan cemburu karena Baekhyun terus berada di dekatmu—karena itulah aku tetap diam."

Apa sebenarnya maksudnya?

"Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun."

"Kyung, apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

"Sulli dan Krystal—merekalah pelaku sebenarnya. Mereka mengintip kami sedang bertengkar melalui jendela ruang peralatan. Kau tahu, mereka menjatuhkan balok kayu itu dari atas—sasaran sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun, tapi kami bertukar tempat saat kami adu mulut."

Astaga.

"Balok kayu itu hampir mengenaiku, tapi Baekhyun langsung mendorongku sampai jatuh—dia yang kena, seperti rencana awal Sulli dan Krystal itu."

Aku merasakan dadaku tiba-tiba sesak.

"Tidak mungkin, Kyung. Kau berbohong, kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aku jujur, kok. Aku pingsan karena terkejut melihat Baekhyun terkena kayu sebesar itu. Karena itulah Baekhyun selalu bertengkar dengan Sulli. Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau selama ini mereka jugalah yang menjebak Baekhyun. Rokok dan minuman keras itu bukan miliknya—Baekhyun itu bukan perokok."

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Aku takut kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya, kau malah akan berbalik pada Baekhyun. Maafkan aku karena sudah egois—aku masih merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun sampai sekarang."

Kyungsoo menunduk tapi setetes airmata jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Aku terdiam.

Astaga. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku tidak meminta penjelasan apapun karena Baekhyun diam saja waktu itu. Aku menghajarnya dan malah memukulnya di tengkuk—ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang basah kemudian menggenggam tanganku.

"Baekhyun mencintaimu, Yeol. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau perasaannya itu benar-benar tulus untukmu. Dan, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang pertunangan kalian."

"A-apa?" Aku ketakutan. Tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang pertunangan kami selain...

"Kau kenal Luhan? Dia sahabat Baekhyun—sekaligus sepupuku."

...Luhan, si agen travel gadungan.

"Aku sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak SMP karena Luhan. Tapi kami tak benar-benar dekat, karena kau tahulah—mereka itu luar biasa bandel. Mereka satu sekolah sedangkan aku sekolah di SMP lain. Tapi mereka sering kok berbuat onar di sekolahku." Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti bernostalgia dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Luhan selalu mengomeliku setelah tahu kita berpacaran. Dia bilang Baekhyun sangat hancur—dan, kau ingat waktu kita berkencan ke taman bermain?"

Aku mengangguk dengan ragu. "Baekhyun sebenarnya mengekori kita bersama Luhan."

Hah?

Kyungsoo terkekeh tapi airmatanya kembali jatuh. "Aku jahat sekali karena terus menempel padamu padahal aku tahu Baekhyun sangat cemburu. Aku—aku memang sengaja membuat dia cemburu."

Astaga. Aku tiba-tiba ingat sikap Kyungsoo yang berubah manja waktu itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memastikan dan melihat sendiri bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun padamu—dan dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Yeol."

Aku merasa airmataku akan jatuh, tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya.

"Dan apakah kau ingat malam itu, malam dimana kita _dinner_ bersama dan sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan pindah sekolah? Kira-kira lima hari sejak dia diskors..."

Yah, malam dimana Luhan meneleponku dan melapor tentang Baekhyun yang dikeroyok, lalu jam dua pagi mereka datang menginvasi rumahku, Baekhyun babak belur—dan besoknya dia memutuskan pindah sekolah.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun dipukuli oleh murid SMA Yonsei—sebenarnya gara-gara kita."

Aku menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata terbelalak. "Ma-maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih kemudian mempererat genggamannya di tanganku. "Ini agak rumit, Yeol. Maukah kau mendengarkannya sampai habis?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Aku butuh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meski sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengetahuinya.

"Malam itu, sebenarnya Luhan dan Baekhyun melihat kita—saat kau mengantarku pulang. Dia melihat kita berciuman di dalam mobil."

Astaga.

* * *

 **Cancelled**

* * *

 _Yeol, terima kasih banyak atas tiga bulan yang sangat indah ini. Aku menyukaimu, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu mencintaimu daripada aku. Aku bahagia bersamamu, tapi akan lebih bahagia lagi kalau melihat Baekhyun yang mendampingimu sampai akhir._

 _Cobalah melihat ketulusannya sekali saja._ _Menurutmu dia memang berandalan dan tukang buat onar, tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik._

 _Dia sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai merelakan kau memilihku. Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Yeol? Kau lebih memilih orang yang kau cintai daripada orang yang mencintaimu._

 _Orang yang kau cintai belum tentu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi orang yang mencintaimu akan berusaha untuk membuatmu selalu bahagia._

 _Orang yang kau cintai akan pergi pada orang yang dia cintai—tapi orang yang mencintaimu akan tetap tinggal dan menunggu kau balas mencintainya._

 _Aku yakin, mustahil kau tak merasakan apapun selama tiga tahun hidup bersama Baekhyun. Kau hanya terlalu membencinya sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan perasaanmu sendiri._ _Kau sebenarnya khawatir dan peduli padanya, hanya saja kau telah dibutakan kebencianmu. Kau mencintainya di dalam hatimu, tapi sikapmu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya._

 _Ayo kita berteman saja, Park Chanyeol._

Aku benar, apartemen ini terasa sangat sepi semenjak tunanganku berubah. Sudah jam satu dinihari dan Baekhyun belum juga pulang. Aku sudah menunggunya selama berjam-jam, ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan.

Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Sebelum Baekhyun dan aku terikat pertunangan, aku sudah mengenalnya terlebih dahulu di sekolah. Dia teman sekelasku. Dia memang murid yang menyebalkan dan suka buat masalah—aku benci itu. Tapi dia juga manis, kuakui. Tidak, manis saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan keseluruhan dirinya.

Dia selalu ditegur guru karena rambutnya yang berwarna ungu saat pertama masuk SMA. Dan besoknya dia mengecat rambutnya jadi merah—sengaja untuk membuat guru itu marah lagi. Dia juga tidak pernah tahu caranya memasang dasi yang baik sampai sekarang. Dia tak pernah rapi—tapi dia cantik mirip wanita.

Saat ayahku mengatakan tentang rencana pertunangan itu, aku sangat sedih dan marah. Aku mengurung diri di kamar selama seminggu, tanpa makan dan minum. Aku nyaris mati.

Tapi lebih nyaris akan mati lagi saat mengetahui teman sekelasku yang berambut biru itu akan jadi tunanganku.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan bertahun-tahun belakangan ini?

Aku terus menyakitinya dengan kata-kata tajam ataupun melukainya secara fisik. Tapi dia tak pernah membalas perlakuanku dengan cara yang sama. Dia akan selalu tersenyum atau merengut—tapi dia tak pernah benar-benar pergi.

Dia hanya menginginkan sedikit perhatianku tapi aku tak pernah memberikannya. Hanya karena dia menciumku secara paksa di hari pertunangan kami, aku jadi alergi terhadap sentuhannya. Kenapa aku selalu bilang dia itu menjijikkan?

Bahkan aku tak pernah merawatnya kalau dia sedang sakit. Aku tahu dia demam, tapi aku tak mau meluangkan waktuku untuk sekedar memberinya obat atau memasakkannya bubur. Aku selalu membiarkan dia melewati hari-hari buruknya sendirian, padahal kami tinggal di bawah atap yang sama.

Aku tidak pernah mempercayainya sedikitpun karena aku memang tak mau bicara dengan baik-baik padanya.

Aku ini jahat sekali.

Kini saat semuanya rumit, aku baru menyadari kalau yang kulakukan selama ini adalah kesia-siaan. Baekhyun itu adalah sahabat Luhan dan Luhan itu adalah sepupu Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Sehun adalah saudara tiri—dan Sehun mencintai Baekhyun sejak mereka SMP. Cukup rumit menurutku.

Malam itu, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun ke rumah Kyungsoo—tapi yang mereka lihat adalah ciuman panasku dengan Kyungsoo di mobil. Baekhyun sangat sedih jadi Luhan membawanya pergi. Mereka bertemu Sehun dan gengnya di tanah lapang dekat rumah Luhan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cerita lengkapnya, tapi kata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Sehun terlibat adu mulut. Sehun marah karena Baekhyun, lelaki yang ia cintai menangis seperti bayi baru lahir. Lelaki sialan itu juga mengancam Baekhyun dan Luhan, saudara tirinya. Aku tidak mengerti isi pikiran Sehun—entahlah, kami memang tak pernah dekat.

Intinya, Sehun marah karena Baekhyun menangisi lelaki lain—padahal dia ada di depan mata, jelas-jelas mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus. Tidak seperti aku.

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja dikeroyok.

Ya ampun, seandainya saja aku datang saat Luhan meneleponku... Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun berubah aneh.

Cklek.

Aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini saat Baekhyun pulang. Pukul satu lewat sepuluh menit, akhirnya dia datang juga.

"Baek..."

Aku bangkit dari sofa dan menunggunya selesai melepas sepatu.

"Eh?"

Dia menatapku dengan bingung dan aku lebih bingung lagi—wajahnya tampak letih dan ada luka di pelipisnya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo benar, selama ini aku peduli padanya, hanya saja aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui. Aku lagi -lagi mengkhawatirkannya tanpa kusadari.

"Kau kenapa? Ini kenapa bisa luka?" Aku membawa jariku menelusuri pelipis kanannya yang berdarah, ada luka kecil tapi darahnya sudah mengering di sisi rambutnya. Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya saat jariku menyentuh kulitnya.

Aku sadar, dia tak lagi menginginkan sentuhanku.

Aku tercekat. Beginikah rasanya saat aku menolak sentuhannya? Apa dia juga merasa tersayat seperti yang kurasakan saat ini?

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia menjawabku dengan nada datar.

Ya ampun, kenapa jantungku rasanya seperti diremas?

"Baekhyun..."Ujarku dengan rasa putus asa saat dia berbalik pergi ke kamarnya. Dia mengabaikanku. Aku terdiam di ruang tamu dengan hati yang kacau berantakan. Hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskanku dan dia membeberkan kenyataan yang selama ini tidak kuketahui tentang Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun tidak menghiraukanku padahal aku sudah menunggunya selama berjam-jam.

Aku merasa tertampar. Dia sudah menungguku selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang dia menyerah.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Aku duduk kembali di sofa sambil meremas dadaku. Aku tidak tahu kalau membenci seseorang secara berlebihan bisa menyebabkan hatiku sakit seperti ini. Aku yang membenci saja bisa sesakit ini, bagaimana lagi perasaan Baekhyun yang selama ini kubenci dengan segenap jiwaku.

"Hey, Chan—aku punya berita gembira untukmu."

Aku terkejut saat dia sudah berdiri di dekatku lima belas menit kemudian. Rambutnya basah dan dia sedang menggosok-gosokkan handuk disana. Luka di dahinya sudah diplester dan—aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat manis setelah mandi.

Aku menatapnya penuh harap. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita."

Dan harapanku hilang.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Aku tidak percaya yang barusan bicara dengan tergagap itu adalah aku. Bukankah itu yang kuinginkan selama ini? Tapi saat kesempatan itu terjadi, kenapa aku tidak bahagia sedikitpun?

Dia mengedikkan bahu sambil terus mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Yah, aku tidak sanggup hidup denganmu selamanya seperti ini. Kau membenciku dan aku sudah melakukan segala cara agar kau melihatku sedikit saja, tapi..."

Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu Baekhyun. Jangan katakan itu, kumohon.

"...kau juga mencintai orang lain dan tak pernah memberiku kesempatan..."

Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku sudah putus dari Kyungsoo.

"...dan kupikir aku juga sudah mulai menyukai Sehun...jadi sebaiknya kita akhiri pertunangan ini sampai disini saja. Kalau kau tidak sibuk, bawa aku menemui papa Park—aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bicara sesantai itu?

"Oh ya..." Dia berbalik sekali lagi sebelum kembali masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku akan pindah ke apartemen Sehun mulai besok. Kau bebas sekarang, Chan—aku tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi."

Dia tersenyum lalu membuka cincin pertunangan warna perak polos yang melingkar di jarinya.

"Ini, kukembalikan." Dia langsung pergi setelah menaruh cincin itu di tanganku.

Dan disini, aku menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

 **FUTURE**

 **Ending**

* * *

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Baru saja rasanya aku memakai seragam SMA dan sekarang aku sudah akan lulus—setidaknya sampai ijazahku diberikan di acara wisuda minggu depan.

Dan seharusnya minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun.

Entahlah, sudah berbulan-bulan sejak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertunangan kami. Aku tidak terlalu menghitung berapa bulan tepatnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih sedih sampai sekarang. Baekhyun benar-benar angkat kaki dari apartemenku dan kami nyaris tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Dia tampak bahagia bersama Sehun. Aku pernah menunggu Baekhyun di depan SMA Yonsei—aku ingin bertemu karena, oke—aku merindukan dia. Apartemenku terasa bagai kuburan dan hidupku rasanya hampa dan membosankan.

Tak ada yang adu mulut denganku lagi. Tak ada yang memancing emosiku. Hidupku terlalu tenang dan itu membuatku muak.

Aku sengaja pulang lebih awal dari sekolah dengan alasan yang kubuat-buat. Dan kalian tahu—aku melihat Sehun mencium Baekhyun sebelum mereka masuk ke mobil.

 _Kau mencintai Baekhyun, Yeol._

Sejak kami putus, Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sahabatku. Kami tidak canggung dan kupikir itu karena aku tak benar-benar mencintainya. Karena kata Kyungsoo, yang kucintai adalah Baekhyun. Benarkah?

Orangtuaku sangat kecewa dengan pilihan Baekhyun, tapi mereka menghormati keputusannya.

Aku tak tahu kalau makhluk gaib berandalan seperti Baekhyun bisa menjungkir balikkan hatiku sedemikian rupanya. Dia membuatku membencinya, dia membuatku mengkhawatirkannya, dan oke—dia berhasil membuatku mencintainya.

Iya, aku akan mengaku kalau aku mencintai Baekhyun.

Mungkin Kyungsoo benar. Aku mencintai Baekhyun tapi aku berlindung di balik rasa benciku. Aku terlalu pecundang, egois dan gengsiku terlalu tinggi. Aku malu mengakui kalau aku sudah terbiasa dengan segala tingkah menyebalkannya.

 _Cepat katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya. Kudengar dari Luhan kalau Sehun akan mengajak Baekyun ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi._ _Hilangkan gengsimu itu, Yeol—kalau kau tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun._

Karena itulah aku akhirnya menurunkan gengsiku yang terlalu berlebihan itu dan mengajak Baekhyun bertemu. Aku punya nomor ponselnya dan baru kali ini aku meneleponnya. Meski agak terkejut, dia akhirnya setuju bertemu denganku.

"Hey—sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati sosok yang kurindukan selama berbulan-bulan ini. Rasanya jantungku seperti mau melompat keluar, aku begitu bersemangat.

"Apa kabar? Sudah lama ya—hm, apa kita sudah berpisah selama empat bulan?" Dia menelengkan kepala tampat berpikir keras.

Oh ya ampun—aku sangat merindukannya.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

Dia tampak sangat baik. Dan semakin cantik. Apa dia begitu bahagianya setelah lepas dariku?

"Haha—seperti yang kau lihat sendiri." Dia tertawa renyah dan aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau bertemu denganku? Kupikir kau membenciku atau..."

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menatapku tak percaya. " _Well_ , seingatku kau membenciku."

Aduh, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Dia pasti akan terbahak-bahak kalau aku jujur tentang perasaanku padanya. Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya? Aku membencinya selama bertahun-tahun tapi tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengatakan cinta.

Dia pasti akan berpikiran kalau aku gila.

Kami berbicara tentang banyak hal. Tentang keluargaku, tentang sekolahku—aku tidak pernah tahu kalau bicara dengan Baekhyun ternyata menyenangkan. Kenapa aku selalu mengejeknya bodoh sedangkan pengetahuannya luas begini? Apakah dia jadi pintar sejak sekolah di SMA Yonsei?

"Oh, apa kau akan lanjut kuliah? Kemana?" Dia bertanya dengan antusias, seolah-olah aku ini hanyalah teman lama, bukannya mantan tunangan yang seharusnya akan menikahinya minggu depan.

"Aku...tidak tahu."

"Ha? Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin kuliah di Inggris?"

Bahkan dia tahu hal-hal kecil tentangku. Sedangkan aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

"Aku—"

"Aku dan Sehun akan kuliah di Inggris juga, kau percaya? Dia sudah mendaftarkan kami berdua—tinggal tunggu pihak kampus mengabarkan kami diterima atau tidak."

Ya ampun. Dia akan kuliah di Inggris bersama Sehun? Mereka akan tinggal berdua di luar negeri? Tampaknya Sehun benar-benar ingin serius dengan Baekhyun.

"Oh, baguslah..." Jawabku tanpa semangat.

"Oh ya, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Sehun bilang kami harus mengurus berkas-berkas untuk mengurus visa dan semacamnya..."

Tidak. Jangan pergi lagi.

"Baekhyun..." Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang bening dan senyum di bibir merahnya itu.

"Aku mau bertanya..."

Ini bukan saatnya untuk jadi pengecut, Yeol.

"Mana yang akan kau pilih—orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang mencintaimu?"

Dan senyuman hilang dari wajahnya. Kami bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku pilih orang yang mencintaiku."

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Dan jawabanmu masih sama. Kau tak pernah berubah..."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Kali ini aku menjawab dengan tegas. "Aku pilih orang yang kucintai."

Baekhyun tertunduk dengan dahi yang berkerut. Dia berulang kali menarik nafas panjang. "Dan jawabanmu juga masih tetap sama. Kau juga belum berubah."

Aku menarik tangannya agar berada di genggamanku.

Dia tersentak kaget dan berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi aku menahannya lebih kuat. Matanya menatapku dengan penuh tanya. Astaga, apakah dia setakut ini bersentuhan denganku? Karena aku dulunya benci bersentuhan dengannya?

"Aku memang belum berubah. Aku memang akan selalu mengatakan jawaban yang sama kalau kau menanyakan itu lagi."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Mungkin senyuman paling tulus pertama yang kuberi. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia masuk ke kehidupanku, belum sekalipun aku memberikan senyuman tulus seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Jawabanku akan tetap sama, aku akan memilih orang yang kucintai—yaitu dirimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Dia melepaskan tanganku dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu pasti apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Tapi aku juga akan mengatakan jawaban yang sama sampai kapanpun. Aku akan memilih orang yang mencintaiku...Oh Sehun."

Baiklah. Mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan menemukan pendamping hidup.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

Haha, mana mungkin dia percaya?

"Maaf, Chan. Sehun lebih mencintaiku dan aku akan tetap memilihnya."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Hi! Aku berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian semua, readers kesayanganku. Aku kaget begitu baca review yang kemaren-rata-rata ngasih dukungan buatku, nyemangatin aku, nasehatin aku-Oke, aku terhura sampe menangos. Gak nyangka kalo readers yang kebanyakan lebih muda dari aku semuanya ngasih kata-kata bijak, yang bahkan aku sendiri gak yakin bisa bilang gitu ke orang lain. Kalian dabess lah, aku janji bakal tetap semangat. Yah-meski rasa kecewa itu slalu ada. Makasih banyak ya, love you all.  
**

 **Oke, maaf bagi yang udah nungguin serial mate yang gak jelas lainnya-lagi dalam proses pencarian wahyu wkwkw. Aku lagi suka nulis oneshoot dan oke, ini kepanjangan dan membosankan. Maafkeun.**

 **Oh ya, kata-kata yang "Mana yang kau pilih, bla bla bla" ini memang pengalamanku wkwkwkw. Aku gak tahu ya apa kalian pernah dengar kalimat kek gini sbelumnya, cuma ini memang kejadian sama aku. Jadi kalo ada ff yang udah pake kata2 kekgini duluan, ya maaf lah-aku belum baca semua ff di ffn soalnya wkwkw.**

 **Pesan moral: Pilihalah orang yang kalian cintai dan mencintai kalian.**

 **udah gitu aja, See ya next time. Jaga kesehatan dan always be happy.**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

Aku hanya ingin memberi nasihat pada kalian—jangan pernah membenci orang yang mencintai kalian meski kalian tidak suka padanya. Karena bisa saja nasib kalian sepertiku—balas dicampakkan saat rasa cinta itu sudah ada. Semakin kalian membenci seseorang, semakin sering juga orang itu mendiami pikiran kalian—kalian akan terus memikirkannya tanpa kalian sadari.

Kalian mengerti maksudku? Ah, sudahlah—aku hanya memberi nasihat omong kosong.

Hari ini adalah hari wisudaku di SMA. Tiga tahun menjadi siswa disini dan mulai besok aku resmi bukan anak SMA lagi. Dunia yang sesungguhnya sedang menungguku di luar sana.

Aku memutuskan ke luar saat kepala sekolah berpidato panjang kali lebar di depan sana.

Kursi di sebelahku kosong karena seharusnya Baekhyun yang duduk di sana. Nomor induk siswa kami berdekatan, jadi harusnya dia ada disana sekarang dan harusnya kami akan menikah setelah ini dan...

Tuh, aku jadi melankolis lagi. Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa suara saat aku berjalan melewati kursinya, aku jawab saja kalau aku mau ke toilet.

Baru saja dua langkah aku melewati pintu aula, seseorang memukul rahangku. Aku terkejut karena kejadiannya tiba-tiba, pukulan itu membuatku jatuh terduduk.

"Kau! Aku paling benci melihat Baekhyun menangis gara-gara kau!"

Sehun?

Dia menarik kerahku dan memukulku sekali lagi. Di belakang sana, terdengar suara anggota paduan suara yang menyanyikan mars sekolah kami.

"Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku tapi sialannya kau—dia hanya mencintaimu, dasar bodoh!"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kataku dengan bingung, rasa logam memenuhi rongga mulutku. Sehun tersenyum sinis tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya terluka.

"Baekhyun mencintaimu! Kau punya otak tidak untuk mencerna kalimatku barusan?"

"Ta-tapi dia memilihmu..."

Sehun menendang perutku dengan kakinya yang panjang itu. Sakitnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan hatiku yang sakit karena dia bilang Baekhyun hanya mencintaiku.

Setelah selama ini aku membencinya...

"Dia memang memilihku—dan kau pikir aku sepecundang itu untuk terus membuatnya jadi milikku sedangkan hatinya hanya untukmu? Aku juga punya harga diri, bodoh!"

"A-aku tidak mengerti..."

"Kau memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti, dasar brengsek. Cepat temui dia sekarang atau kau akan menyesal selamanya! Aku memberimu kesempatan—kalau kau menyia-nyiakannya, jangan salahkan kalau aku membawa Baekhyun ke Inggris dan kau tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi!"

Aku memang tak pernah dekat dengan Sehun. Aku tak tahu dia itu orang yang bagaimana, tapi hari ini, aku tahu kenapa Baekhyun lebih memilihnya ketimbang aku.

Dia itu gambaran lelaki sejati. Dia tidak pecundang seperti aku dan dia memang sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Buktinya dia merelakan Baekhyun untukku.

Aku memacu mobilku sekencang mungkin—untuk satu tujuan, Baekhyun.

Aku tak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Kupikir Baekhyun sedang menangis atau sedang apa...

Aku tersenyum saat melihat dia menyendokkan es krim ke mulut kecilnya. Ya Tuhan, kemana saja aku selama ini? Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau dia begitu menawan?

Aku pergi ke konter pemesanan tanpa dia ketahui, Baekhyun duduk membelakangiku jadi dia pasti tidak sadar kalau lonceng di atas pintu barusan berbunyi karenaku.

Baekhyun suka es krim stroberi, jadi aku memesan satu gelas besar lengkap dengan hiasan yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Oke, aku hanya asal tunjuk tadi—yang penting rasanya stroberi.

"Hey—kau bisa mabuk kalau kebanyakan makan es krim."

Aku meletakkan gelas es krim yang tinggi itu di hadapannya. Dia menatapku dengan mata bingung. Astaga, kenapa matanya bengkak begitu? Apa dia benar-benar baru menangis seperti kata Sehun? Hidungnya juga memerah dan rambutnya tampak acak-acakan.

Tapi dia tetap cantik.

"Chan? Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah sekarang acara wisuda?" Dia melirikku dari atas sampai ke bawah. Aku masih memakai seragam wisuda kami, tuksedo warna hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Aku cukup yakin kalau aku tampan sekarang.

"Acara wisuda tidak lebih penting daripadamu, Baek."

Agak aneh karena aku memanggilnya Baek saja, biasanya ditambah embel-embel sshi yang menurutku sangat kuno.

"Makanlah—aku membelikannya untukmu. Atau kau bisa pesan yang mana saja yang kau mau—sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan itu membuatku sangat gemas. Dia lebih cantik daripada saat terakhir kali kami bertemu. Pipinya tampak lebih berisi, baguslah—dia baik-baik saja berarti.

"Kau bilang makan es krim bisa membuatku mabuk. Kau sengaja ingin membuatku mabuk?"

Aku tersenyum. "Iya, aku ingin membuatmu mabuk karena cintaku."

Astaga. Apa yang barusan itu?

Baekhyun mencibir tapi sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut menahan senyuman.

"Sehun yang mengatakan kalau aku disini?"

Aku menggeleng tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari matanya. "Sehun hanya bilang kau sedang sedih—aku langsung kesini. Bukankah kau selalu ke kedai es krim kalau sedang sedih?"

Dia agak terkejut.

"Sehun memukulimu?" Dia menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengelus luka di sudut bibirku, tapi tangannya tergantung di udara. Dia masih takut aku marah karena ia telah menyentuhku. Langsung saja kusambar tangan itu dan kubawa ke wajahku.

Pupilnya membesar dan dia benar-benar terkejut. Aku memegangi tangannya dan jari itu bergerak pelan di sekitar lukaku. Aku melakukannya tanpa melepaskan kontak mata, dan itu membuat dia sedikit merona.

"Sentuh aku, Baek—sesukamu. Kau boleh menyentuhku dimana saja yang kau inginkan."

Oh, kuharap tidak terdengar mesum. Aku memejamkan mata sambil merasakan hangat dan halusnya tangan Baekhyun bergerak di pipiku. Aku menikmati rasa asing tapi menyenangkan yang terpusat di dadaku, tapi seolah membuat hatiku lega.

"Chan, esnya cair."

Oke, tidak mudah memang mencoba romantis-romantis tanpa adanya pengganggu. Baek, kau merusak suasana.

Aku sempat melihat dia merona hebat saat menarik tangannya dari pipiku.

"Biar kusuapi..." Aku merebut sendok yang hampir dipegangnya, mengambil sebongkah besar es berwarna konyol itu kemudian menyodorkannya.

"Dekatkan wajahmu, Baek—supaya aku lebih mudah menyuapimu."

Dia mencondongkan wajahnya tapi aku malah memasukkan sendok es krim itu ke mulutku. Dia terkejut dan tampak protes tapi aku langsung mencondongkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

Aku menahan tengkuknya kuat-kuat dan memaksa mulutnya terbuka. Es itu mencair di mulut kami berdua, aku tersenyum geli saat Baekhyun melotot lebar dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Itu ciuman kedua kami, tapi kali ini aku yang melakukannya dengan keinginanku sendiri. Aku menjilat bibirnya sebelum aku menjauhkan wajahku.

"Arghh!" Baekhyun memegangi rahangnya yang baru menggigit sesuatu tanpa sadar.

Aku terkekeh kemudian menyendokkan es krim itu ke mulutku sendiri. Sebenarnya berusaha mendinginkan tubuhku yang panas tiba-tiba. Aku terus tertawa sambil memperhatikan wajahnya yang merah sempurna.

"Kau memang mau membunuhku? Jelaskan kenapa ada ini!"

Baekhyun mengangkat benda bulat berwarna perak yang beberapa bulan lalu ia kembalikan padaku.

"Aku melamarmu, Baek."

"Tapi kenapa harus dimasukkan ke dalam es krim? Bagaimana kalau tadi aku menelannya? Kau sangat tidak romantis!"

Aku terkekeh dan rasanya aku begitu bahagia. Aneh memang. Satu orang Baekhyun bisa membuat aku aneh seperti ini. Dan kuharap tak akan ada Baekhyun yang lain, aku hanya butuh satu Byun Baekhyun—Byun Makhluk Halus Baekhyun seperti yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Aku memang tidak romantis, jadi cincinnya kau masukkan sendiri ke jarimu, oke?"

"Memangnya aku mau menerimamu kembali?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kata Sehun kau hanya mencintaiku dan menangisiku tiap malam."

"Sehun bohong!"

"Jangan malu, Baek. Akui saja, biar lebih mudah. Kau tahu, aku juga sering menangis karena dirimu. Jadi kita impas, oke? Sekarang pakai cincinnya—orang di meja sebelah kita sudah melirik dari tadi soalnya. Aku akan malu sekali kalau kau menolakku disini."

Baekhyun cemberut tapi pipinya masih merah saat memasukkan cincin itu ke jarinya sendiri. Ya, aku memang tidak romantis.

"Hey—aku minta maaf."

Dia masih cemberut tapi wajahnya tetap dipaksakan untuk menatapku. "Aku sangat jahat selama ini. Aku menyakitimu—tak terhitung lagi banyaknya."

"Diamlah, Chan—jangan bahas masa lalu."

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Tidak semudah itu—tapi akan kupikir-pikir lagi."

Yah, Baekhyun memang akan selalu menyebalkan dan aku harus siap soal itu.

"Kau ingat tentang rencana awal pertunangan kita dulu? Harusnya kita menikah hari ini." Kataku sedih. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kemudian menyendokkan es krim dengan cepat. Aku tahu dia juga canggung, sama sepertiku.

"Ya harusnya...kalau kau tidak membuatku kesal dan menyerah, mungkin kita sudah menikah sekarang."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang berubah sendu. "Maaf—aku memang bodoh baru menyadari perasaanku padamu."

"Ya, kau memang bodoh."

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang saat melihat Baekhyun kembali mengusap mata di depanku. Dia ini berandalan, apa dia memang mudah menangis seperti sekarang ini?

"Kau jahat! Aku perlu waktu tiga tahun agar kau membalas cintaku, tapi kau hanya perlu waktu semenit untuk menciumku dan mengatakan kalau kau melamarku. Ini tidak adil."

Aku menggaruk tengkuk saat beberapa orang di meja sekitar berbisik memandangi kami.

"Harusnya kau menunggu bertahun-tahun juga agar aku menerimamu!" Dia berkata dengan nada suara yang menanjak naik, oke—kami menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Baiklah, karena sudah terlanjur jadi pusat perhatian—bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menarik atensi seluruh orang yang ada di kedai es krim ini?

Aku bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja di antara kami dengan kedua tangan. Baekhyun dan pengunjung lain tersentak kaget. Seluruh kepala sekarang menghadap kami dan bahkan ada yang merekam kami diam-diam. Manajer kedai bersama para pekerja juga mengintip penuh penasaran.

Oke, kami jadi tontonan sekarang.

"Aku memang hanya butuh semenit untuk mencium dan melamarmu. Tapi aku akan menggantinya dengan seluruh hidupku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melongo dan menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan tiga tahun waktumu dan sekarang kau memiliki seluruh sisa hidupku. Aku milikmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku milikmu selamanya."

Baekhyun merona hebat saat seluruh pengunjung menyoraki kami. Mereka tak lagi duduk di kursinya, melainkan merangsek maju dan mengerumuni kami. Yang merekam kami tak hanya satu dua orang, hampir semuanya memegang ponsel dan memekik heboh.

"Ya! Jangan begini, Chan—aku malu..." Baekhyun mengkeret di kursinya. Tapi aku tak peduli—sudah terlanjur.

Aku keluar dari lorong kursiku dan berlutut dengan satu kaki di lantai di sampingnya. Baekhyun terpaksa memutar tubuh dan sontak berdiri. Wajahnya tampak kaget, cemas dan senang—apalagi penonton kami yang semakin menggila.

Aku mengeluarkan cincin tunanganku dari saku tuksedo dan menyerahkannya pada lelaki manis yang sedang kebingungan di hadapanku.

"Tolong nikahi aku, Byun Baekhyun. Tolong jadikan aku milikmu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku kalau itu tanpa dirimu..."

Para penonton semakin berteriak heboh. Ada yang iri, ada yang kagum—oh, wanita di sebelah sana bahkan terisak di dada kekasihnya.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Baekhyun menggulirkan matanya pada kerumunan yang semakin merapat. Beberapa pengunjung baru ikut-ikutan bergabung karena lebih tertarik pada kami ketimbang menu es krim yang menggiurkan. Bahkan pejalan kaki di luar kedai ada yang berhenti karena penasaran melihat keramaian tiba-tiba di dalam kedai. Tempat ini memang dikelilingi jendela kaca transparan.

"Jadikan aku suamimu, Byun Baekhyun. Tolong terima aku lagi...Aku hanya ingin dirimu yang berada di sisiku sampai aku mati."

"Yak~" Baekhyun makin gelagapan karena penonton kami menyorakinya agar menerimaku. Dia menarik jariku dengan buru-buru dan menyurukkan cincinku ke sana.

"Sudah, kan? Berdirilah, aku tak mau wajah kita menghiasi media sosial selama seminggu ini karena lamaran konyolmu ini!" Omelnya sambil menarikku agar berdiri.

"Apa kau menerimaku? Kau akan menikahiku?"

Dia mendelik, "Iya, aku akan menikahimu, dasar aneh! Ayo pergi, aku malu!"

Baekhyun menarik tanganku dan menerobos kerumunan, tapi tentunya tontonan ini tidak akan menarik kalau berakhir seperti ini saja.

Aku balas menarik tangannya sampai dia berbalik ke arahku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Aku tak lagi memperdulikan sorakan heboh yang berasal dari orang-orang di sekeliling kami. Aku tak peduli kalau mereka mengambil foto atau merekam kami atau menyebarkannya ke media sosial. Aku tak peduli pada apapun. Bahkan kalau Baekhyun balas dendam seperti tiga tahun lalu—mungkin saja setelah ini dia akan melemparkan kepalaku pakai gelas.

Aku hanya peduli pada Baekhyun—ehm, bibirnya yang sedang kulumat saat ini. Aku memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif dan merapatkan tubuh kami berdua. Aku merunduk lebih rendah agar dia tidak capek berciuman dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum saat dia mulai memejamkan mata dan menulikan telinga—orang-orang itu semakin heboh saja. Aku sempat melihat sepasang kekasih di pojok sana ikut berciuman.

Bibir kami terus beradu dan lidah kami saling berperang di dalam sana.

"Astaga! Ada anak kecil disini!"

Seorang wanita terpekik kaget saat menyadari anak lelaki kecil sedang menonton kami di barisan terdepan sambil menjilati corong es krimnya. Kacamata besarnya nyaris melorot sampai hidung.

Aku terkekeh lalu melepaskan bibir Baekhyun. wow—dia tampak kacau dengan liur yang belepotan.

"Sialan! Aku benci kau, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menyeka bibirnya lalu menerobos kerumunan. Aku masih terbahak saat dia meninggalkanku di kedai es krim bersama para penonton kami yang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

"Terima kasih—terima kasih atas dukungan kalian! Doakan kami bisa menikah dalam waktu dekat dan pernikahan kami bahagia." Aku membungkuk hormat pada mereka semua.

Ah—rasanya sangat bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, traktir kami!"

"Iya, traktir kami!"

Baiklah, tak buruk juga. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena mereka sudah berpartisipasi dalam acara lamaranku yang menurutku sudah romantis. Entahlah bagaimana menurut Baekhyun.

Aku menyerahkan _black card_ -ku pada manajer, "Gratiskan semua yang membeli es krim di sini seharian ini—semuanya—masukkan tagihannya ke kartuku."

Para pengunjung bersorak kegirangan dan berebut untuk menjabat tanganku. Eh—ada yang minta foto juga. Oke, tak apa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih semuanya—aku harus mengejar calon istriku sebelum dia kabur."

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi nyaring saat aku keluar—seperti ikut berbahagia bersamaku. Baekhyun tampak kesal sekali, dia menendangi ban mobilku dengan kesal.

Bahkan dia masih mengenali mobilku meski banyak mobil lain yang berjejer disini. Aku bahagia, dia hafal setiap bagian kecil dari diriku. Dan aku akan menghafal seluruh hal-hal tentang dia—setelah ini.

"Baekhyun..."

"Apa? Aku benci padamu! Kau membuatku malu sekali!"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya basah oleh airmata. Dia sangat menggemaskan, astaga—aku tak percaya dia akan jadi milikku selamanya.

"Maaf..."

Aku memeluknya dengan erat, penuh kehangatan, penuh cinta—dan ternyata dia balas memelukku. Di parkiran kedai es krim, di samping mobilku—kami kembali berciuman dengan panas. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama, yang jelas terjadi kemacetan kecil di parkiran karena ulah kami—petugas parkir sampai harus menegur kami saat lidah nakalku mulai menjalar ke leher Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang...kita harus segera menikah karena aku tak bisa menahan hasratku lagi." Bisikku gemas.

"Dasar mesum."

Kami terkekeh saat masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baiklah—aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kalian semua diundang ke pesta pernikahan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang akan dilaksanakan segera. Kuharap sih besok, karena aku tak sabar ingin—kalian tahulah.

* * *

 _Chan, mana yang akan kau pilih_ — _orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang mencintaimu?_

 _Aku akan memilih orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku, Baek._

 _Apakah orang itu adalah aku?_

 _Ya, kaulah orangnya._


End file.
